


Apex Predator

by DeanRykerStrom



Series: Apex Predator [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blangst, Bullying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Slash, Violence, Yaoi, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was going through the toughest time in his life: his mother was diagnosed with cancer, his father lost his job, his family was in debt, and he had to transfer to McKinley where he faced bullying on a regular basis.  However, all these changed when during he explored an underground cave with Kurt and Sebastian and experienced an unusual phenomenon.  With their new found power, Blaine would find his loyalty, conviction, and belief being tested.  This is a story of how bad things can happen to good people, and that even the best falls down sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** It has been 15 years since I have written any fanfictions so I'm a little rusty. This fic will have 16 chapters, where Sebastian will be introduced by Chapter 3, and the sex will happen from Chapter 8 onwards. This story will have a great deal of angst, drama, action, and character development. Believe me, it'll be worth the wait. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

Chapter 1

 

_"All my life I have searched for clues,_  
 _This is what they taught me,_  
 _Every mystery I pursued,_  
 _Was a secret I already knew._

_Every stone that I left unturned,_  
 _Soon came back to haunt me._  
 _Every fall, every finger burned,_  
 _Was a step on the road to truth."_

_\- Freedom (Robert Miles)_

_  
_

The light switched on with an audible beep. Blaine backed away from the door slowly to admire his handy work. His new camcorder was definitely functioning.

"Hi, I am Blaine Anderson. I'm sixteen, I like to sing and dance. I'm gay. And um … this will be a documentary of my life." He looked himself in the full length mirror that was hanging behind the door. It was a little crooked, nothing like the one he had in his old house.

Blaine really missed his old house. It was a good-size house in a good neighborhood, with plenty of space, a front yard and a backyard. Blaine had always lived there, it was a representation of the happier times.

Before everything went wrong.

It had been a difficult year for everyone, and sometimes Blaine wondered just how much longer he could maintain the last shred of his sanity before everything went to Hell. Hopefully this camcorder would help, now that he had a new pet project on hand.

The sudden banging on his door made Blaine flinch.

" _Open up!_ What are you doing in there?" The voice on the other side of the door was angry, with a slight edge to it. The door rattled on its hinges as the owner of the voice tried to force his way in.

"I'm not opening the door, Dad!" Blaine swallowed hard. His father almost never lost his temper. Blaine knew that there was only one reason for his father's angry behavior this early in the morning. "It's six-thirty in the morning and you are already drunk."

He would have to climb out of the window today.

" _How dare you talk to me like that?_ " The voice on the other side raised in volume. Blaine really hoped that the door would hold. "Open the fucking door now!"

"No, Dad. I will not open the door until you're sober." Blaine bit his lip nervously as he glanced out the window. The house they were currently staying at was only one story high, so at least there was no danger of him falling if he missed a step when he climbed out the window.

"Blaine! I'm warning you!" The door rattled again.

"I'll see you after school, dad!" Blaine grabbed his backpack and camcorder and quickly slipped out of the window.

He hoped that his father would sober up soon. After all, his mother needed someone who wasn't intoxicated to take care of her at this stage of her illness.

Landing softly on the grass, Blaine took a quick look around him to make sure that his father didn't decide to come out of the house. When the cost was clear, he quickly ran toward the SUV that was waiting by the curb.

Blaine could see Kurt sitting inside the vehicle, his fingers tapping on the steering wheels as he hummed along to the song playing on the radio. Kurt glanced at his watch before looking at the front door again. Blaine waved at him from a few yards behind the car when Kurt looked up at the rearview mirror. Blaine broke into a run and opened the passenger side door before sliding into the seat.

"Sorry I'm late!" Blaine threw his backpack onto the floor and buckled up the seatbelt.

"Whatever happened to the front door?" Kurt cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Dad." Blaine replied stiffly.

"Oh."

Kurt knew about Blaine's situation. The truth was, it would have been difficult to hide his problems from Kurt, given the fact that they used to attend Dalton together. Things had not been well for the Andersons ever since the recession, that and coupled with Mrs. Anderson's medical bills, it was only a matter of time before they had to sell off the house in Westerville and moved out to a less desirable neighborhood. And with that, it meant that Blaine was back in public school.

"Let's get you to McKinley- I mean school." Kurt caught himself awkwardly before he continued. Things had been odd between him and Kurt ever since he transferred. It was almost as though Kurt did not know how to act around Blaine. Kurt cleared his throat uncomfortably. "What's that in your hands?"

"Well …" Blaine switched the camera with a beep. "It's my new camcorder. Say hello to it."

"Are you recording me?" Kurt looked a bit self-conscious, but Blaine knew Kurt did not have a problem with being on the camera, so he gathered that it might be the close proximity of the camera in such a cramped and badly-lit setting.

"I'm going to record everything in my life from now on." Blaine adjusted the focus. "It'd be like a blog or photo journalism of some sort. Come on, say something."

"Uh … Do you really have to record this? It's a bit weird you know."

"Come on, Kurt!" Kurt stole a glance at Blaine and Blaine knew he had won when he heard the other boy chuckling. Staring at Kurt with those pleading eyes always seemed to work wonder on him. Kurt's laugh seemed to have an infectious effect on Blaine, as he could feel a smile spreading over his face. It had been a long time since they had laughed together, and it felt good to be able to do that again. "I guess if you don't want to say something, you can sing something instead."

"Hm." Kurt looked contemplative for a moment. "Fine, but only if you'd sing along."

"Deal!"

Kurt shifted gear, and they sang for the rest of the drive. It was almost just like the old times.

Almost.

* * *

One of the many good things about coming to McKinley High early in the morning was that it gave Blaine an opportunity to avoid the bullies. Most of the jocks were not around during this time of the day, as they were either busy training for their next game or they were still sleeping at home. It was during times like this that Blaine was grateful for the small mercy.

"So is it safe to assume that William McKinley High may actually win some medals for their Academic Decathlon this year now that they have Blaine Anderson on the team?" Kurt pulled up to one of the students parking slot but did not turn off the engine.

"You know it's not completely dependent on one person." Blaine could feel a blush creeping up his neck. "We have to get all the A students, B students, and C students into gear, then maybe we'll have a chance. Speaking of winning, I think New Directions has a really good chance at the Regionals this year."

"Oh don't be so sure." Kurt grinned. "The Warblers got some really strong additions this year. Oh! I— I didn't mean to—ugh, sorry."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying to navigate around anything that would remind Blaine of what he had missed from his old life. Kurt's sensitivity toward Blaine's plight made Blaine feel bad for the sudden awkwardness.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I miss Dalton, but it is what it is." Blaine let out a small smile. "Please say hi to the Warblers for me. Some healthy competition is never a bad thing."

"Sure." Kurt looked relieved. "So you okay with Finn giving you a ride back? I mean, you'll probably get home sooner if you don't wait for me … I mean, you can hang out at my place for dinner."

"I'll be there." Blaine had never been so thankful for having Kurt in his life than that moment. "Drive safe. Text me when you get there?"

"Yes, _mom_."

"I will have you know that this is still recording." Blaine pointed at his camcorder. "Good blackmail material when you become famous in the future so you better be nice to me."

"Okay, okay." Kurt raised his hands to motion his surrender. "So, have a good day?"

"You too, Kurt." Blaine gave Kurt a wave and started walking toward the school before he turning around again. "And thanks for the ride again."

"Any time, Blaine." Kurt waved back.

Blaine waited until Kurt had pulled out of the parking lot before he pushed open the door to the hallway of William McKinley High. This was going to be another challenging day at public school, where bullying by jocks was still a regular appearance. Blaine just hoped that he would not be a target today and that if it did happen, at least some of his friends from New Directions would be around to back him up.

(TBC)

* * *

_**Addendum:** This fic is inspired by and extremely loosely based on "Chronicle". You do not need to know anything about "Chronicle" to read this fic. Lastly, I have a Tumblr where I post SeBlaine arts and drabbles that aren't posted here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at " **rykerstrom . tumblr . com** "._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is still a setup chapter (Santana makes a brief appearance). Things pick up in chapter 3 when we meet Sebastian Smythe. Trust me when I say that the initial meeting between Blaine and Sebastian will be a fun one and worth the wait. If you like this, please like and reblog. Thanks.

APEX PREDATOR: Chapter 2

 

_"Lie awake in bed at night,  
And think about your life.  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth,  
The battles of your youth,  
'Cause this is just a game."  
_ _  
\- Beautiful Lie (30 Seconds to Mars)_

 

To compare Dalton Academy to William McKinley High School would be equivalent to comparing day to night. Where Dalton was quiet, classy and tolerant, McKinley was boisterous, rude, and in many ways bigoted.

"Sooo! This is my current school, welcome to William McKinley High School." Blaine narrated as he tried to navigate his way around the crowd of students, apologizing for every stepped on toe. "Here you can pretty much see the students being segregated by their own cliques. You have the popular kids, the nerds, the misfits.

"Those are the hockey players and the football players. These guys are known for giving people slushee facials so I should try to avoid them today." Blaine turned the corner on the hallway. "Ah, and those guys there are from the glee club, we all stick together. Let's go say hi to them."

"Hey look! It's the hobbit from that posh school!" An arm shot out and yanked Blaine's camcorder away from him. "What do we have here? Ooooh, fancy. Hey, check this out, I didn't know that they have journalists in Middle Earth."

"Can you give that back to me, please?" There were four of them so Blaine knew he was definitely outnumbered. With a whimper, he recognized one of the bullies to be David Karofsky. "It's—it's nothing special."

"Nothing special, you say?" Karofsky was handling the camcorder now, smirking into the lens. "Let's see. Well, would you look at that? This little sucker is recording."

One of the jocks grabbed Blaine by the back of his shirt and pulled. He stumbled backward as he choked on the tightened collar around him. "Look! I am Blaine and I am on camera! I'm the star of Nude Erections. I am  _such_  a loser, this is me getting my loser ass kicked in school."

"Come on, give it back!" Blaine tried for the camera, only to feel an ankle cross his legs and cause him to fall to ground, winding him on impact as the group laughed heartily. His face burned in humiliation.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Collins, the woodshop teacher, shouted from down the hall.

"Shit! I guess that means cut." The bullies started to make a run for the door. "Yo! Dumbass! You want your camera back? You can have your shitty camera."

"Please don't thr-" The camcorder clattered to the floor and slid toward the locker before hitting it with a thump. "Damn it!"  _And it's a camcorder, stupid_. Blaine thought as he got to his feet on shaky legs.  _Oh, God. Don't let it be broken. Please don't be broken._

Blaine picked up the camcorder and tried to assess the damage. There were one or two chips around the edges, but other than that the camcorder seemed to be still in working order. He switched off the device and put the camcorder back into his backpack. Perhaps that last segment could be edited away.

* * *

"This is where I sometimes eat lunch." Blaine had the camcorder set up on one of the bleachers; the position gave a clear view of the field. "This is a good place to be if I wanted some peace and quiet. You get to observe all sorts of people. See there? Those are the Cheerios, McKinley's cheerleading squad. A couple of them are in New Directions. New Direction is the glee club in this school. We'll get to meet them later." Blaine took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey, Anderson!" Blaine turned his head to see the Cheerios co- captain heading toward him.

"Oh, hey! Hi, Santana."

"You needs to turn that off there, Polanski." Santana gestured at the camcorder. "You're creeping the girls out even more than that time Berry tried to work hot pants."

"What-" Blaine blushed "Oh no, no, no, I'm not recording  _you_  guys. I'm just recording things in general."

"I know that, Anderson!" Santana threw her hands up in exasperation, and then she leaned closer and lowered her voice. "Look, I know you play for the other team and you've been pretty smart about not advertising that at McKinley. But that means as long as everyone is under the impression that you are straight, they're going to think you are some weirdo creep if you set up a camcorder out here. Like Jacob Israel or something. So take my advice and put that thing away before someone else is forced to do something about it."

"Right." Blaine sighed. He turned around and took the camcorder off its tripod.

"You know Mr. Schue and the rest of New Directions wouldn't mind if you tape them, right?" Santana gestured at the camcorder. "You'll probably make Berry's day actually."

"I do plan on taping all our rehearsals, I think it'd be great to review them to identify any moves that may need improvement." Blaine stood up and straightened his sweater.

Santana made a face at that. "Leave it to you to take the fun out of everything. There're so many things you can do with that." The look in Santana's eyes was making Blaine feel uncomfortable. "You know, like making sex tapes with Hummel?"

"Santana!" Blaine was pretty sure his face must be turning red right about now. "That's just ... wrong!"

"Prude! Well I gotta get back to practice, Anderson." Santana fixed her ponytail before starting her descent down the steps. "Stay outta trouble!" She looked over her shoulders and gave him a little wave.

"See you." Blaine waved back a little self-consciously before deciding that he might have better chance of avoiding trouble if he headed over to his next classroom early.

* * *

"This is the New Directions, aka the glee club at William McKinley High School. Unlike the Dalton Warblers, the New Direction consists of both male and female participants. So going the first row left to right and then moving to the second and third role, we have the following members: Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, and Noah Puckerman." Mike and Tina waved and then shared a demure kiss for the camera. "Er, Tina and Mike aren't related by the way."

Blaine paused the playback, resting his head on his palm as he watched the frozen images. He wondered if he had always talked that much or whether it was the act of video-taping everything that prompted him to be so verbose. He would probably have to edit and trim some of the footage, but the New Direction's rehearsals looked good. The choreography looked relatively uniform. Blaine switched on his desk lamp to get a better view of the rehearsal recording, he had promised the glee club that he would show the taped rehearsals to them tomorrow after he had edited everything.

He heard his father coming through the door a little too late. Rough hands grabbed him by the shoulders and the next thing Blaine knew, he was on the floor, the left side of his face stung where Mr. Anderson had hit him.

"When I say this door stays open, I mean it!" The man pushed the contents on Blaine's desk onto the floor, some of them hitting the boy as they fell. "Now go do your homework!"

Blaine stayed where he was for a few more minutes after his father left the room. This was getting more and more difficult to cope with every day. He sighed and turned off his camcorder. In the words of Scarlet O'Hara, tomorrow would be another day.

A better one he hoped.

* * *

"I'm just saying, you should get out more." Kurt looked at Blaine for a few seconds before turning his eyes back onto the road. "I'm getting really worried about you, Blaine. Having a hobby, or multiple hobbies, is not a bad thing but I think this is consuming you."

"There isn't anything to do around here, you know that." Blaine sighed and pushed himself back against the car seat in frustration. "Besides homework, Decathlon, and glee club, I'd rather record meaningful things in life than deal with well, you know."

The uncomfortable silence stretched on. Mr. Anderson was always an awkward topic of discussion for them. For Kurt, he didn't know how to approach this without making Blaine feel worse about it. For Blaine, he simply did not want to think about the cards that life had dealt him lately.

Kurt decided that it was best the change the topic before the drive became too awkward. "Hey! I heard from Finn that Sugar is having a rave tomorrow night for her birthday. I think it's out by that old farm on Chestnut Farmway?"

"Yeah, she practically invited the entire Ohio." Blaine mumbled.

"We should go. And as you said, everyone will be there. Straight, gay, jerks, nice people, you name it. It'll be a good opportunity to meet people outside of our circle. And I have this new Westwood number I've been  _dying_  to debut. Well maybe not 'new' per se, but it was a real find at an affordable price!"

"We?"

"Do you think I'm going to let you go alone to fend for yourself?" Kurt reached over briefly and moved the camcorder so that he could get a better look at Blaine. "I think, Blaine Anderson, we need to start crossing off a list of firsts in our humdrum lives. So why not our very first rave?"

"I'm not too sure if getting my eardrums blown out is exactly my idea of a good time." That and this is starting to feel like a date. Not that he minded but Blaine was the one who said they should stay friends. Blaine bit back a sigh.  _Why did I turn him down again?_

"Earth to Blaine!" Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Huh?" Blaine blinked. He had been staring, how embarrassing. "Sorry."

"I said, we're going." The tone in Kurt's voice left no room for argument. "Everyone will be there and people are probably going to be way too busy getting drunk and hooking up to give us a hard time. Besides, some of the Warblers are coming. Being stuck in an all-boys school is making them awfully frustrated. The guys will be happy to see you. After all, once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

"True. It'd be good to see them again."  _It'd be just like the old times._

"You won't be alone. We'll all be fine." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder briefly to reassure him. But almost too soon, the hand was gone.

"Because of strength in numbers?"

Kurt smiled. "Because of strength in numbers."

"Okay. Count me in then."

(TBC)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: If you have gotten this far, you're awesome! I realize the first 2 chapters seem lackluster and I guarantee you that starting chapter 3, the quality of the story and everything will become so much more interesting. Why? Because Sebastian is here and there's so much more materials to work with once this guy is on board. As usual, a big thank you to my wonderful Beta because without her, this will seriously be a piece of crap. Give this chapter a shot, because this is where everything picks up. Thanks.

 

APEX PREDATOR: Chapter 3

" _Life is a waterfall,  
We drink from the river, then we turn around and put up our walls.  
Swimming through the void we hear the word,  
We lose ourselves but we find it all. _

_Cuz we are the ones that wanna play ,  
Always want to go but you never want to stay.  
And we are the ones that wanna choose ,  
Always want to play but you never want to lose."_

_\- Aerials (System of a Down)_

"I do not look like a supply teacher!" Blaine glanced down at his clothes with a pout. "Look, I'm trying to go for a minimalist, rave-y kind of look."

"I don't think 'rave-y' is a word, Blaine. " Kurt said dryly, still eyeing the outfit that Blaine had thrown together. "Lose the bowtie and suspenders, unbutton the first few buttons of your shirt, and roll up your sleeves halfway. We can only rely on low lighting for so long."

"But it's cold." Blaine fingered his bow tie self-consciously, glancing towards the building, music thumping from within. "I didn't even bring a jacket."

"I'm pretty sure we won't have to worry about the temperature indoors. It's going to be too packed to be cold." Kurt removed his own blazer, revealing the fitted grey turtleneck he was wearing underneath. "Come on, Blaine, I think Jeff and Nick are already here. We better get in before Sebastian gets them drunk again."

"Who's Sebastian?" asked Blaine as he tucked his bow tie into his pocket and pushed up his sleeves. Somehow that name sounded familiar, Blaine vaguely remembered Kurt mentioning that name in passing, something about a new transfer student.

"A never ending delight." Kurt sighed as he grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him along when he found that the latter was not following him. "Last time Nick and Jeff got drunk, they ended up making out with each other."

"No way!" Blaine paused. "You should describe that to me. In detail. Spare nothing."

"What these eyes have seen, cannot be unseen." Kurt grimaced at the memory. "Let's just say there was a good reason those two couldn't get a girlfriend. After seeing the way they kiss, everything made sense."

"That bad, huh?" Blaine pulled out his camcorder and tried to record the exterior of the building.

"You have no idea! It was enough to turn anyone off the idea of kissing." Kurt let go of Blaine's arm. "Oh, I- you brought your camcorder with you?"

"Of course." Blaine moved the camcorder about in an effort to get a full view of the surrounding. "Our first rave, I think that calls for media footage to remember it by. And if Jeff and Nick made out again, at least now we can get it on tape."

"Ew. No, thank you." Kurt made a face as they entered. Trance music washed over them as they took in the packed dance floor, filled with sweaty cavorting bodies and waving hands.

"Wow, where did Sugar find this place? It's pretty amazing." Blaine tried to zoom in on one of the side windows. "And the thumpa-thumpa beats on ..."

"Blaine, you may want to keep an eye on your camcorder." Blaine could hear Kurt yelling above the music. "Things can get stolen in the crowd here. Blaine?"

"Kurt! Where are you?" _This is not good, I guess I'll have to text him._ Blaine turned on the light on his camcorder in an effort to see better in the dark.

"Hey, you freak!" A man shoved Blaine. "What the fuck are you filming? Are you filming my girlfriend there?"

"Uh no, I'm just trying to find my way here." Blaine hurried to put his camcorder away but the man was already riled up and looking for a fight. Unfortunately, Blaine was the perfect target. He shoved him again, hard, and Blaine stumbled backwards and crashed into one of the tables.

"Stay away, you fucking creep!"

Blaine picked himself back up, wincing a bit when he felt a pain on his lower back. He could feel the heat on his cheeks as he pushed past the crowd and headed for the exit.

* * *

Blaine had decided that coming to a rave was definitely a bad idea. He sniffled in the cold and tried to curl into himself. He was freezing.

"And so, I'm outside right now." Blaine figured he might as well record something to pass the time. "It is a clear sky tonight so that usually means the temperature is lower. There's no moon tonight but on the upside, we can see the stars."

Blaine tilted his camcorder up.

"Obviously this is no Hubble telescope, so you probably can't see anything. " Blaine put the camcorder in front of him. "Well, trust me when I say that the sky looks absolutely breathtaking tonight! This sure beats being indoor making myself deaf while being shoved around by morons any day."

Blaine glanced at his watch. It was 10:20 at night. He planned on texting Kurt by eleven o'clock. Kurt deserved to have some fun without him.

"Blaine Anderson?" An unfamiliar voice made Blaine look up. "You must be _the_ Blaine Anderson." A boy stood in front of him, his hair carefully styled in a rushed manner that must have in all actuality taken hours to achieve. From what little Blaine could see in the dim lighting, the newcomer was wearing a dark dress shirt with a form fitting blazer over it. His long legs were covered by black jeans that were not too tight, but snug enough to pull the look together.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"You do now." The stranger stepped forward and Blaine could feel his breath hitch. This boy, no, this _man_ , was gorgeous. "Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian extended his hand to Blaine.

Blaine shifted the camcorder onto his other hand before shaking Sebastian's hand. "Blaine Anderson, Which you, uh, know. Wait, _how_ did you know me?" Suspicion crept up in the back of Blaine's mind, what if someone was going to pull a prank on him?

"Blaine Anderson, sex on legs and sings like a dream." Blaine was surprised that someone could actually utter those words without any hints of embarrassment. "You are the idol that almost no one can live up to amongst the Warblers."

"Almost?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, deciding that he must have imagined the first part of the sentence.

"Until I came along, that is." In spite of the dark lighting, Blaine could tell that a smirk lay on Sebastian's face.

"Uh, I see."

"As much as I would like to take advantage of the darkness and privacy out here." Sebastian eyed him. "Quentin Crisp is going to have a fit if we don't show up in the next ten minutes."

"Quentin- I'm pretty sure he's dead."

" _Hummel_. I mean Hummel. We have a friendly rivalry going on."

Blaine was mildly affronted on Kurt's behalf. "You may want to look up your definition of friendly," he answered curtly.

"You should hear some of the words that come out of his gummy little mouth. He writes the book on insults. I'm merely entertaining him." Reaching out a hand, Sebastian pulled Blaine up and towards him in an effort to get him to move along. The pull, however, took Blaine by surprise and he stumbled. Before he fell, Blaine felt strong arm circling his waist to steady him.

"We found something out there and I think this will be a good use of your camcorder." Sebastian paused. "For now at least. But let me know if you want to pull a Kim and Ray?"

"What—what is it?" Blaine cursed his voice for its waver, but Sebastian was so close, his hot breath fanning across his cheek.

"It's a surprise." If Sebastian knew that Blaine was blushing, the boy made no mentioning of it. "So are you going to walk or do I need to carry you there bridal style?"

"No- no!" Blaine stammered, stepping away from Sebastian awkwardly. "Show the way."

"With pleasure." Sebastian gestured toward the woods. "After you then, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

With the temperature rapidly cooling down, dew had gathered on the grass and leaves, making the walk into the woods especially slippery. As a safety precaution, Blaine turned on his camcorder's lights as he walked carefully through what appeared to be a beaten path. Blaine felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his phone.

From: Kurt (9:41pm)  
Where are you? It's disgusting here, too many people. We're going outside for a walk, join us!

From: Kurt (10:10pm)  
This is bad, the reception is horrible. Text me if you get this. The gang and I found something really cool. Sebastian said he'd fetch you.

"Was that Kurt?"

"Yeah." Blaine frowned. His phone reception was gone as soon as it came. "I can't get any signal out here."

"Don't worry, he's with Thad, Jeff, and Nick." Sebastian stepped over a fallen log. "Careful, it's a little tricky here."

"Whoa!" Blaine gave a small yelp as he felt himself being lifted up and carried over the log.

"You had your hands full." Blaine did not have to look at Sebastian to know that he was definitely amused. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself there."

Sebastian's arms were still around Blaine's waist. Blaine was thankful for the darkness, he was quite certain that his face must be bright red right about now.

"You can let go of me now." Blaine mumbled, consciously trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him now nice it was to have someone's arms around him for a change.

"For someone who is rumored to jump and dance on furniture, you are not very coordinated."

"I am very coordinated, thank you. Graceful even. In fact- _ow_!"

"Yeah, watch out for that flat bit of ground there, Bambi," Sebastian dryly answered, hauling Blaine back to his feet.

Blaine bit back his retort and concentrated on keeping upright. This night was not turning out well at all. Whatever cool things that they found, it better be well worth the embarrassment and the cold. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. A jacket was draped over his shoulders before Blaine felt an arm snaking around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're freezing." Sebastian commented. "That shirt can't be very warm."

"Thank you." Blaine was grateful. It had been a while since anyone other than Kurt was nice to him. _This feels nice, actually._

"Her highness will kill me if I don't get you there in one piece." Sebastian chuckled, his arm tightening briefly around Blaine. "Besides, it would be such a waste if something happens to you. That whole innocent virgin thing, it's hot."

Blaine could feel that uncomfortable heat rising up his neck again, and from the light that was illuminating the limited range around them, he was quite certain that Sebastian could see his flushed face.

"This is us." They came upon a clearing. Blaine shone the light downward and could make out Kurt's silhouette.

"Hey guys! About time!" Kurt had his hands on his hips. "What took so long?"

"Where's everyone else?" Sebastian's arm was no longer on Blaine's waist, but he kept a good hold on Blaine's arm as they made their way down the slope.

"Nick and Jeff wanted to go get burgers." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thad chickened out."

"Kurt, are you drunk?" Blaine was quite sure Kurt must have had a few drinks. He could smell the alcohol from here.

"No, I'm just peachy." Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "Come on, check this out. This is really cool."

Blaine could see that there was some type of a sinkhole five feet away from where he was standing. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be some type of a tunnel that led underground. The opening was large enough for an adult to fit through.

"Come closer, Blaine." Sebastian was already by the edge of the hole. "I don't bite unless you want me to," he whispered with a wink.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to come closer. "You have to come closer to hear it."

"Fine. Just please, don't push me. I'm serious."

"Is your camcorder on? Can you see if you can shine the light down there? Gotta record the visual and the sound." Kurt seemed awfully excited for an ordinary and dangerous-looking sinkhole. Blaine was quite certain that if Kurt was sober right now, he would realize how absurd this whole thing was.

"Yeah, it's recording." Blaine shone the light down the tunnel, there was really nothing to see. "Kurt, I don't get what's the big de-"

A high pitched vibration rumbled through the ground. It definitely came from below.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt's voice went up an octave. "You heard that, right? Sebastian, you heard it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that was something." Sebastian was sitting at the edge of the cavern, his legs dangling over the abyss. "I'm going to check it out."

"Wait, what?" Blaine did not like where this was going, but Sebastian already disappeared into the hole.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you." Kurt started to climb down.

"Kurt! Don't do that!" This was not good, definitely not good. "You're drunk. This is dangerous. You don't know what is down there!"

"But Sebastian already went." Kurt lowered himself further into the hole.

"Come on! We need more lights down here. " Blaine could hear Sebastian's voice calling from within the cavern.

"Kurt I-" Kurt was gone. "Kurt! Get back here, guys! Argh! Kurt! You are my ride home!"

Blaine swore that this would be the last time he ever hung out with drunk people.

* * *

"We are now somewhere underground. It is dark, damp, and dirty. Ugh ew …" Blaine stepped on a puddle of water.

"Cheer up, Blaine." Kurt's voice came from somewhere in front of him. "Have some fun. I think we are on the verge of a great discovery."

"Boo!" Sebastian jumped out from the corner and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Aaaaah!" Blaine almost dropped his camcorder. "That is so not funny!"

"That's kind of mean, Sebastian." Kurt agreed. "But it was also kind of funny."

"Yes, why don't you guys just gang up on me then. Gang up on the non-Warbler." Blaine grumbled.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Sebastian had his hand on the small of Blaine's back. "It's all in good fun, Blaine. We really have to work on getting you loosen up."

"Oh my God, Sebastian. Enough with the single innuendos!"

"I'm not the one with my mind in the gutter." The hand on the small of Blaine's back was still there, nonetheless.

"Guys! Knock it off. You know I'm taping all this, right?" Blaine winced when he felt himself stepping into another puddle. "Maybe we should turn around … Like now? It's really claustrophobic down here."

"What is that? Oh, shit! You guys have to come see this!" Kurt Hummel did not just curse, not unless something terribly wrong. Instinct took over as Blaine forgot about his unease of being in the tunnel and took off after Sebastian.

They ended up in some type of a clearing. But nothing had prepared them for what they were about to see before them.

In the middle of the cavern, was a large crystal structure. It emitted a low hum and every now and then, a high pitch noise would thunder through the cave.

"Are you getting this, Blaine?" Any traces of intoxication appeared to have left Kurt's system. "What do think this is?"

"My camcorder is cutting out. This thing is interfering." That feeling of unease was back. "I don't think this is safe."

"This is amazing." Sebastian touched one of the crystals. "You see this? It's changing colors."

"I really think we should go." Blaine was starting to get a headache. He backed into one of the crystals and quickly moved away. "Kurt! Sebastian! Come on!"

"We have to come back again to check this out." Kurt touched the crystal and marveled in fascination as the structure changed colors again.

"Blaine's right." Sebastian blinked. "I think this high pitch buzz is giving me a headache."

"Sebastian …" Blaine felt his breath caught in his throat. "Your nose." He pointed.

Sebastian raised his hand and wiped at the wetness he felt, it came away red. Blood.

"Blaine! You're bleeding." Kurt's own horrified voice got his attention as he noticed drops of red on the floor. He looked at Kurt and saw that Kurt too, was bleeding. "Oh God! So am I! What's happening?"

The last thing that Blaine remembered was sounds of commotion and panic. And then everything went black.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with this story. In addition, I also appreciate your patience with the story. To make the relationship development believable, it will take time to build things up but believe me when I say that it'll be well worth the wait. As mentioned in the last chapter, the story will start to deviate from the movie from this point onwards. You'll continue to see more Kurt vs. Sebastian gibing, it is intentional. I hope that you'll find it entertaining.

APEX PREDATOR - Chapter 4

_"Dream, send me a sign,_   
_Turn back the clock, give me some time._   
_I need to break out and make a new name._   
_Let's open our eyes to the brand new day._   
_It's the brand new day."_

_\- Brand New Day (Ryan Star)_

The sounds of retching and coughing could be heard throughout the Anderson household. Blaine winced slightly when he heard a particularly painful fit that was coming from behind what used to be the master bedroom. The boy took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently before pushing it open.

The master bedroom had been converted into a home hospice. It was minimally furnished with a queen-size bed, a dresser, a side table, and a chair. On the bed was a frail-looking woman in her late forties. Her dark curly hair loosely spread on the pillow where her head rested, making her already thin face looking even more emaciated. A breathing tube was attached to her nose to help aid her breathing, while a heart rate and blood pressure monitor was hooked up next to her to monitor any sudden changes. Blaine always found it difficult to see his mother this way. Nails dug into the palm of his hand as that same helpless anger crept over him.

"Hi, mom." Blaine stepped carefully around the IV drip and sat down on the chair next to her bed, resting his palm upon hers. "I came by couple times earlier but you were sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, Blaine." His mother gestured for her son to come closer. "You know you can never disturb me."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come visit you at the hospital." Blaine bit his bottom lip nervously. "The visiting hours-"

"You know they are just trying to do their jobs." Blaine saw his mother managed a weak smile. "But now that I'm home and you can come see me whenever you want."

"But you need the rest, mom." Although it was never explicit stated, Blaine knew from his father's behavior lately that the only reason his mother was home must had something to do with doctor's belief that she would be much comfortable spending the remaining of her days at home with her family.

"Nonsense, Blaine! I can sleep all I want when I die."

"Mom! Please don't say that." Blaine swallowed thickly. "That's a long way off. You'll get better, and we can go to Tibet like you promised."

"Of course, whatever you want, baby." She patted her son's hand gently. "Now what is that you have in your other hand there? Oh my, is that the camcorder you have been saving up for?"

Blaine turned the camcorder over in his hands. "Um ... not quite. That one was broke- in an accident." He pushed the memory away, pasting a smile on his face. "This is a new one, my friend got it for me." He turned it on. "Say hello, mom!"

She held a hand up to her forehead, and fluttered her eyelashes. "I am ready for my close up, Mr. DeMille." Before the last word had left her lips a series of coughs wracked through her. She raised her hand weakly to motion for Blaine to stay where he was. "I'm fine, honey. I'm fine. Oh, I must look horrible right now!"

"No," Blaine whispered. "Not at all, mom." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You are i _always/i_ beautiful. You just need to get a lot of rest, take the medicines, and get better."

"I am truly the luckiest woman in the world." She gave Blaine another smile. "I have two handsome men that love me and care for me, what have I done to deserve to be so lucky?"

"Mom, I-"

"What about you, sweetheart?" His mother interrupted. "How are things in school?"

Blaine was grateful for the change in subject. He didn't trust his emotions not to burst forth. She always had been able to read him with just a simple look.

"It's good, mom." Blaine felt the camcorder's plastic yield hard against his tight grip. "I got straight A's last semester. The Decathlon team is going strong, and our glee club may win at the Regional this year."

"I do love when you sing. Are you making friends?"

"Su—sure, mom." Blaine pulled up a chair and set his camcorder on the dresser. "This week our assignment is to work on a song that's by an artist of the opposite gender." He smiled softly. "The theme is hope."

"That sounds wonderful." She patted at his hand. "Have you decided what you are going to sing?"

"Actually, I have." Blaine felt his face heating up. "Mom, I could—uh, I could sing it for you. I mean, only if—"

"Of course! I haven't heard you sing in so long." She tried to sit up and Blaine hurried to help her, padding the cushions as he leant her back gently.

"It's—it's not really my range so I have to lower this by an octave." Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes from the hurt of his seeing his beautiful mother weakened by pain.

_"I was waiting for so long_   
_For a miracle to come_   
_Everyone told me to be strong_   
_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_   
_I knew I'd make it through_   
_And the world thought I had it all_   
_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_   
_Oh, it's almost blinding me_   
_I can't believe_   
_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_   
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_   
_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has... come."_

"That was … beautiful." Blaine could see his mother blinking away her tears. "You know how much I love Celine Dion."

"Oh, mom," cried Blaine. "Please don't cry. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm happy, Blaine." His mother sniffled. "I truly am."

It took all of Blaine's self-control to maintain his composure for the remainder of his time with his mother that afternoon. When Blaine finally went back to his own room, he broke down.

* * *

"Ugh! How do you work this thing?" Kurt turned the camcorder back and fro in frustration.

"Blow, not suck." Sebastian called from a few feet away. "Does wonders."

"Yeah for you, maybe." Kurt grumbled, refusing to take the bait.

"Isn't that line from 'Mama Mia'?" Blaine piped up.

"I don't remember that line from the movie." Kurt looked puzzled.

"Oh, no." Blaine tried to clarify. "They said that line in the Vegas version at MGM Grand."

"My, my! Mr. Blaine Anderson has been to the Sin City." Sebastian arched his eyebrows in mock disbelief. "Not so innocent, after all. What else have you been keeping from us?"

"No, no! It's not like that!" Blaine hated the fact that he would turn red at the drop of a hat. "My dad had to go to a conference and we just all went with him ..."

"Ignore him, Blaine. I do." Kurt finally gave up on the camcorder and sat down on the grass in defeat. "Seriously, do we want to film this or not? Can someone, I mean anyone, help me with this thing? I mean really, don't fight over yourselves to try to help me here."

"Oh, sorry, Kurt." Blaine picked up the camcorder and switched it on. "It's a bit different from the typical camcorder. It took me a while to figure it out over the weekend. Here, it's recording now."

"Hummel, I find it hard to believe that you can work cars but not camcorders." Sebastian had his arms crossed across his chest. "This whole helpless damsel act isn't fooling anyone, except maybe for Little Red Riding Hood there."

"Red Riding Hood?" Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion before tugging at his red hoodie self-consciously. "Are you talking about me?"

"May I propose that we commence filming before Mr. Sleazebag makes anymore disgusting innuendoes and permanently scar my appreciation of classic fairy tales?" Kurt gestured at the now recording camcorder. "We want to document this, yes?"

"It isn't an innuendo if I'm stating the truth. I am making an analogy here." Sebastian leaned back casually against the fence. "The fact that you said that just now indicated that you are well aware of the original fairytale. So whose mind is in the gutter now?"

"Kurt, you can go first." Blaine decided that it was best to step in before a bloodshed commenced between the two boys. He made a mental note to do some research on the story of "The Little Red Riding Hood" later, since it seemed as though there was more to what he was aware of. "I'll record you and Sebastian, and then one of you can do me."

"Oh, I will be more than happy to do you. I thought you'd never ask." The leer on Sebastian's face was apparent as he looked Blaine up and down appreciatively. "Red does suit you quite well. You can be Little Red Riding Hood, and I can be the Big Bad- Ow!"

"You snooze, you lose." Kurt had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Blaine, did you get that?"

"Yes, yes I did. Um, you ok?" Blaine peered at Sebastian, who was rubbing at his shoulder where the baseball had hit him.

"Never been better." Blaine could hear Sebastian cursing under his breath. That hit must had hurt a lot, as the shorter boy knew for a fact that Kurt had very strong aims. "In fact, I would feel much better if I-" Sebastian hurled the ball hard at Kurt's face. The ball flew through the air at high speed, but it then changed its path and curved right around Kurt.

"Nice try but you missed!" Kurt brushed off some invisible lint from his sweater, looking rather satisfied at his recent victory. "I think I'm getting the hang of this pretty well."

"That was beginner's luck." Sebastian straightened his jacket. "Throw the ball again. Bring it on, Princess!"

"Wait, guys! I'm really sorry. I completely forgot about setting this up with an introduction. We have to do this right." Blaine motioned for them to stop before placing the camcorder on the table and walking over to join the two boys. "Let's start from the beginning. It has been 2 weeks after the incident at the cave. We have made some discoveries, and this is test number 1. Kurt Hummel has just conducted his demonstration, this will be followed by Sebastian Smythe and lastly by me, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine walked back to pick up the camcorder and gestured for the two to continue.

"I think the stick that is in your ass is better served by replacing it with my co-" Sebastian saw the ball coming out of the corner of his eyes and this time, the ball veered off to the side and crashed into one of the chairs. "Hummel! That was below the belt!"

"If you don't stop with the sexual harassment, you're going to have more than that to worry about!" Kurt had his hands on his hips, the do-not-mess-with-me stare back in full force.

"I don't hear Little Red Riding Hood complaining there." Sebastian started to make his way toward Blaine. "I think he may actually like that."

"Uh, my turn!" Blaine literally shoved the camcorder into Kurt's hand and ran to the other side of the yard. "Can you just throw the tennis ball instead of the baseball, please? It wouldn't hurt as much."

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it all better." Sebastian grinned at Blaine's reddening face. "All right, here goes."

The tennis ball coursed through the air in a straight line. Blaine took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

".God!" The excitement was evident in Kurt's voice. "Blaine! You did it! Open your eyes!"

Blaine opened his eyes, and there before him, was the tennis ball, floating in the air.

"Wow … This is really neat!" Blaine watched in curiosity as he easily maneuvered the tennis ball this way and that, rotating it in different directions.

A hand reached out from the side and grabbed the tennis ball. Blaine turned around and found himself met with a pair of deep green eyes. "You might want to stop while you're ahead." Sebastian held out his pocket square. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Oh crap!" Kurt all but ran over, camcorder still in hand. "Blaine, you really shouldn't overexert yourself. Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down?"

"No, I'm fine, really." Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down, willing the blood flow to cease as quickly as possible. "Did I get the entire footage okay?"

"We got everything." Kurt looked deep in thought for a moment. When he looked at Blaine again, the determination in his eyes was unmistakable. "I think we should head back there, to figure out what happened."

"I'll get the car." Sebastian offered.

"Did my ears deceive me? Sebastian Smythe is actually offering to help?"

"I always aim to please, Kurtie. You just never learn to appreciate." Blaine saw Kurt giving Sebastian the death glare for the nickname. "Besides, you drive like a hormonal woman and I think we'd all like to get there in one piece. Take care of Blaine there for me while I'm gone, and make sure you keep his cherry intact."

"Jesus Christ, Sebastian! Like … Go away! Now!" Kurt hurled the tennis ball at the other boy. This time, Sebastian deflected it with little effort.

"Tsk tsk! Language and violence does not become you, Hummel." Sebastian called out over his shoulder.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Kurt snapped before turning his attention back to Blaine. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that. He's actually tolerable once you get pass the … the …"

"The facade?" Blaine offered helpfully.

"I was thinking slime actually." Kurt huffed. "I don't think he has any façade to speak of. What you see is pretty much what you get with him."

"I think he's all right." Blaine removed the pocket square from his nose. He sincerely hoped that this piece of cloth was still salvageable, it looked expensive. "Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Sebastian …" Blaine gestured awkwardly, unable to finish the rest of the question because really, how would one word a question like this delicately?

"Are we … Oh! No no no! We're not together now- I mean we … " Blaine could not tell whether the expression on Kurt's face was that of horror or embarrassment or both. And then Kurt took a deep breath. "No. We're not. It didn- would never work."

"Because you two argued a lot?" Blaine was genuinely curious at this point, although he was somewhat relieved to know that Kurt and Sebastian were not dating. Suddenly, it dawned on Blaine that and Kurt had drifted apart recently. They used to know exactly what was happening with each other's life. _It was all because I left Dalton._ Blaine pushed the unhappy thought out of his mind.

"No, that's not it." Kurt laughed uncomfortably. "We don't see eye to eye on certain things in life, namely lifestyle choices."

"I still do not understand what you mean." Blaine carefully removed the handkerchief. It looked like his nose had stopped bleeding. "We're all gay. I mean, isn't Sebastian gay too?"

"It's not about that, Blaine." Kurt sighed. "As much as we can put up with each other's nonsense, and as much as we have a degree of mutual understanding, Sebastian's idea of a relationship is different from mine."

"Your idea of a relationship would be?" Blaine already knew what the answer would be though. He heard it from Kurt months ago, when Blaine had made the mistake of turning him down.

"I like romance. I think that will never change." Kurt smiled softly, his cerulean eyes turned dreamy. Blaine could swear that he had never seen anything this beautiful. "Most importantly, I like good boys. The old-fashioned, gentlemanly, dapper type."

Blaine felt his breath caught in his chest. Kurt was looking right at him. Suddenly, Blaine noticed how close they were sitting apart from each other, how the distance between their faces was so much closer than he remembered from a few moments ago. _If I tell Kurt I take back what I said last time, will it be too late? Is this what they call 'the moment' in movies and romance novels?_

The loud honk of the car horn made them both jump.

"That would be our residential pervert." Kurt stood up and started walking toward the driveway. "Come on. We better not keep him waiting unless we want to hear more cheesy pickup lines."

"Right. " Blaine clambered to his feet to follow. "Time to solve some mysteries."

Blaine stared at Kurt's retreating figure and sighed inwardly. He had missed _the moment_.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum: I just want to quickly note that the song Blaine sang was Celine Dion's "A New Day Has Come". It was intentional that the title of the opening song lyrics and that of the one sang by Blaine shared a similar title but different meanings. The reality that is in Blaine's life is a bit more bleak than the song that he was singing. While Ryan Star's song also signifies hope, it also has a bit of the desperation tinged with it while Celine Dion's song is definitely about hope and new beginnings. if you like this, please rec it and spread the word. I have a tumblr where I can be reached. I also post Seblaine fanarts there. You can find me at rykerstrom.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who are reading this fic. Please be assured that this is going somewhere, it just takes time and sometimes these characters just end up taking reign of the story (Kurt and Sebastian won't stop arguing with each other but it is quite entertaining to write actually). If you like this chapter, please rec and promote it. Thank you.

APEX PREDATOR: Chapter 5

" _Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking._ _  
When you fall, everyone stands.  
Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking.  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold,  
These hands are meant to hold. _

_Speak to me.  
When all you got to keep is strong,  
Move along, move along like I know you do.  
And even when your hope is gone,  
Move along, move along just to make it through.  
Move along."_

\- _Move Along (All American Rejects)_

"I don't get this, Sebastian." Blaine heard Kurt trying to yell above the music. "Why-"

"News flash! Hummel actually doesn't understand something." Sebastian clasped a hand to his chest. "Quick! Somebody call the press!"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Do you want to be responsible for the lives of everyone here on the car?" Sebastian shot back, a smirk evident in his voice even though Blaine couldn't see his face from the backseat.

"Actually, I don't care much about yours." Blaine could hear Kurt's retort loud and clear above pounding beats. "Jesus! Can you please turn this down?"

"Hey!" Blaine heard Sebastian protesting as Kurt turned off the music. "My car, my music, my rules! You know that, Hummel."

"What I'm trying to say here, before you rudely interrupted me." Blaine had always been proud of his ability to multi-task. This was one of those instances where it came in handy as he was busy scrolling through his phone to read up on some classical fairytales. "Is that I don't understand why you always listen to angry music."

"That is not angry music. I need something to muffle your shrill banshee voice while I drive." Blaine could hear traces of irritation from Sebastian's voice, he ventured that the green-eye boy was probably not pleased about Kurt turning off his music.

"Are you kidding me? 'System of a Down', 'Nine Inch Nails', "Megaherz', they are not angry music?" Blaine could hear Kurt shifting in his seat. "Why can't you listen to something happier? Every time you play this kind of music in the car I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack."

Blaine gave up on his task and turned on his camcorder instead. As usual, the so-called 3G network on his phone was not working.

"Fine, then. I'll switch to trance." Blaine was surprised that there was no witty retort coming from Sebastian this time around.

"No!" Blaine blinked at Kurt's horrified reaction.

"Kurt?"

"Oh!" Kurt turned around as though suddenly remembering that there was another occupant behind him. "Whenever Sebastian plays trance music in his car, he has this crazed tendency to speed."

Blaine felt a pang of something when he heard that comment. He was not sure what that feeling was, but the idea of Kurt and Sebastian spending a lot of time together in the car just did not appeal to him for some odd reasons.

"Why don't we let our guest of honor decide what to play then? Blaine, I've heard from Nick that you tend to select very risqué songs." Blaine looked up at met Sebastian's gaze on the rearview mirror but looked away again when the latter winked at him. "I trust that you have better taste than Prissy-pants here."

"Quit your salacious chirping, Angry Bird!"

"That's a weak comeback, even for you."

Blaine saw Kurt throwing a pen at Sebastian in frustration. "You are anything but a gentleman."

"Whoa! Assault!" Blaine felt the car swerved a little as Sebastian tried to dodge the pen. "Help me, Blaine! I'm being assaulted by Priscilla, Queen of the Desert here! My chastity is at stake!"

"Oh, please! You have as much chastity as a Republican in a brothel." Kurt snapped.

"If I recall, that wasn't something that used to bother you all that much." Sebastian shot back. Kurt gave a little hiss and threw himself back in his seat, gaze directed out the window and jaw tense. Looking over at Blaine, Sebastian winked.

Before Blaine could even begin to puzzle over the incident, they had drew up alongside the old cement building. "We're here," he whispered.

* * *

"We are back at the old cement building next to Chestnut Farmway. This was where the rave took place over two weeks ago." It was not that Blaine particularly enjoyed narrating in presence of two others, but the awkward silence that had been plaguing the trio since the little outburst on the car was uncomfortable at best. "This is a perfect example of how low lighting and fancy laser at night can make things look different. We are now heading toward the woods, on our quest to solve the mystery of the hole."

"Did you just say 'mystery of the hoe'?" Blaine could detect a trace of amusement in Sebastian's voice. For some reason, Blaine was relieved to hear it.

"Hole." Blaine corrected. "I said H-O-L-E."

"That was what I asked," Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "What did you think I said?"

"Uh …" Once again, Blaine wished that he would not turn red so easily. In desperation, he looked to Kurt for help.

"You're on your own on this one." For a moment Blaine thought Kurt was being curt, but he could see Kurt's lips twitching upwards. "You should know better by now."

"You guys are picking on me again." Blaine sighed dramatically. "I guess this is what I get for being such a nice person. Oh woe is me!"

"Blaine, have you been hanging out with Rachel Berry again?"

"Rachel is nice!" Blaine could not help but defend his Glee Club friend. "Actually, I think her acting would do really well on Broadway."

"Looks like you have a competition, Songbird." Sebastian called out over his shoulder.

"I would like to think that Rachel and I are in different leagues." Kurt tried to stand a little taller, his head held high. Blaine could not help but notice that his friend's ears were turning pink. "We will never be in direct competition with each other. Berry can consider herself fortunate."

 _Wait, did he say "Songbird"?_ It took Blaine a few seconds to catch on to the nickname. That certainly sounded more like a term of endearment than anything else. Suddenly, that gut-twisting feeling was back. Blaine chose to ignore it and kept walking down the beaten path.

The trio continued the rest of the way in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. Blaine decided that he liked it better when Sebastian was making innuendoes. He would take that over this awkwardness any day.

* * *

"It looks like the hole has sunken onto itself." Kurt crouched down by what used to be the sinkhole, his hands feeling around the surface.

"Kurt, I don't think you should be so close to it." Blaine held the camcorder from a distance. The shorter boy glanced around nervously. "What if … What if the ground gives or something?"

"I can still feel it though." Sebastian knelt down by Kurt. "You can't really hear the rumbling, but the energy is there."

"Guys, I …" Blaine inched toward them reluctantly, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Can we leave please? There's nothing here anymore. Maybe we can just do some research on the internet?"

"Hey, kids!" A voice called out from atop the hill. "You shouldn't be here!"

Blaine tilted his camcorder up and zoomed in. The voice belonged to a middle-aged man dressed in what appeared to be park ranger uniform.

"We're shutting this area down. The ground is unstable." The man called out again. "You kids better come back up here. It's too dangerous."

"Okay!" Sebastian gave the man a thumbs-up sign. "We're leaving. Vote for Sebastian!"

"Good God, Sebastian! This is getting old." Kurt stormed ahead of the trio. "Nobody's going to vote for you!"

"The Catholic Church should really thank me for this. I think I've gotten you to acknowledge their God more than those religious fanatics ever did."

"Vote for Sebastian?" Blaine tried to keep a good grip on the tree branches as he climbed up the incline while holding the camcorder in his other hand. "Are you running for class president?"

"I'm running for the captain of the Warblers." Sebastian grinned before reaching back and grabbing Blaine's arm to help him climb up.

"We never had captains before. It—whoa!" Blaine almost lost his footing as he took the last step to flat land. He felt Sebastian's arm wrapped around his waist at the last moment to steady him. "Uh, thanks."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk and walk at the same time. I don't think you're very good at multi-tasking." Sebastian's arm was still there. Blaine resisted the urge to lean against the warm body that was so close to his. "This is the second time I've 'saved your life'. How are you planning on repaying me?"

"I … " Blaine floundered. He just could not understand why was it that he always lost his ability to speak when he was around Sebastian.

"If you are at a loss for words," Blaine could feel Sebastian coming closer, but he just could not bring himself to back away. There was something comforting about the heat of his breath across his face. "I have several ideas that I think you may find … palatable."

Blaine could only stare wide-eyed at Sebastian. _Oh my God, oh my God. Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? Think brain, say something, brain!_

"I thought the Warblers didn't have captains." Blaine blurted out the first thing he could think of. _Oh, real smooth, Blaine. Whatever happened to your manners, subtleties, and ability to change topic smoothly? And why do you always think people are going to kiss you?_ "I thought the Warblers only have council members." Much to Blaine's relief, Sebastian did not press on.

"I convinced them to change." Blaine fell into steps with Sebastian, whose arm had since left Blaine's waist. "A bit of change management never does any harm."

"Right." Blaine nodded as he made a note to look up what Sebastian was talking about later. "Change is good."

When Blaine and Sebastian finally reached that edge of the woods later, Kurt was already waiting by the car, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where to next?" Kurt's voice sounded a bit too leveled to Blaine's ears.

"My place." Sebastian took out his keys and unlocked the doors remotely. "We can run more tests there."

"Would you guys mind if we do this on a different day?" Blaine hated the fact that he always had to be the one to rain on people's parade these days. "I should be heading back."

"I'm going to head back too. I got stuff to do with Finn." Blaine noticed that Kurt had been uncharacteristically quiet since the car ride. He wondered if he should talk to Kurt about this.

Sebastian shrugged. "I'll chauffer you ladies home."

Blaine decided that the onus would now be on him to make the rest of the ride interesting. Perhaps he could get them to play some Top 40s music in the car this time.

* * *

Blaine had been sitting on the bench outside of King's Island theme park for the past ten minutes as he waited for Kurt to pick him up. It had been another somewhat lackluster day at the theme park, but at least the four hours that he put in had not been in vain. Granted, spending part of his Saturday working at Kings' Island was not exactly Blaine's idea of fun. But now that he had the new camcorder, at least he could pass the time by alternating between filming theme park goers and studying during his breaks. Blaine sometimes wished that he had forty-eight hours in his days because he simply had so many things he needed to accomplish. _More time spent working means more money for mom_ _'_ _s meds._

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip at the thought of his mother. He wished that there was a way for him to spend more time with her, but the doctor was advising that even her home visiting hours be limited to an hour or two at a time. These days, the only one that was by his mother's side all day was his father, whom Blaine knew was juggling freelancing job on top of taking care of the entire family. It would be a lie if he said he did not care about his father. Truth was, he was worried about both of his parents, in different ways.

Blaine sighed. He hated being alone, because being alone meant that his thoughts would start drifting into these unpleasant territories. A vibration in his pocket shook Blaine out of his reverie. He took out his phone and saw a number of old text messages that he had apparently missed due to bad reception.

From: Kurt (14:17)  
Hey I'm really sorry for the last minute but I'm still tied up at the shop. I probably can't make it out here in time. Sebastian said he's nearby. Are you ok if he picks you up instead?

From: Kurt (14:42)  
I totally forgot that you have crappy reception at the park. I tried calling but it went straight to voice mail. Anyways, Sebastian said he would wait for you by the front entrance at 3.

From: Kurt (14:53)  
Not that I doubt his ability to find you but can you text me when he does? Just want to make sure you're ok.

Blaine smiled. If there was one thing that he was really grateful for, it would be Kurt. Sure, Kurt treated him like a delicate piece of glass these days, and even though that very act in itself sometimes only served as a stark reminder of the recent series of unfortunate events in Blaine's life, Blaine was still happy to have Kurt stood by him. Kurt, who tried to be supportive in any way that he knew how; Kurt, who knew what Blaine needed without him even having to say a word; Kurt, who tried to provide emotional support by providing a listening ear; Kurt, who succeeded in getting him to come out of his house.

Kurt, whom he had turned down many months ago.

"I swear you look gorgeous even when you are deep in thoughts." A low voice whispered next to Blaine's ear.

"Aaah!" Blaine gave a yelp of surprise. He turned around and saw Sebastian smiling smugly at him. "Do you always sneak up on people like that?" Blaine could feel his racing against his chest.

"I've actually been standing here for a while." Sebastian had his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Now Blaine felt bad. "Have you been waiting for a long time?"

"I've been waiting for you forever."

It was a very cheesy line, but Blaine could not help but feel a slight flutter at his chest upon hearing those words. He wondered vaguely if Sebastian used that line on everybody. i _id he use that line on Kurt too?_ Blaine frowned. Where had that thought come from?

"Hm …" Blaine saw that Sebastian had crouched down a bit so that they were at eye level. "No witty retorts today. I think someone needs cheering up."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but found that he could not. Sebastian's face was inches away from his, the other boy's body heat radiating from such a close distance.

A series of boisterous laughter and obnoxious yelling caught Blaine's attention. He turned to the source of the sounds and froze. About twelve feet away, were Karofsky and Azimio. The infamous duo had a handful of food they bought from the stands and it looked as though they were planning on spending the afternoon at the amusement park.

 _Please don_ _'_ _t turn around, please don_ _'_ _t turn around. Please don_ _'_ _t see me._ Blaine prayed silently. He just wanted Karofsky and Azimio to quickly disappear from sight, because if either of them saw him, they would probably want to make his life miserable for him again.

A loud cry of pain and a series of cursing snapped Blaine out of his thoughts as he looked at the two bullies. They appeared that they had an accident with a trashcan and somehow managed to fall over each other while spilling food and drinks everywhere.

"What the fuck?" Karofsky was screaming on top of his lungs. "How the hell did the trash can end up here? It practically flew over!"

"Why did you pull me along?" Azimio had squashed hotdog all over his letterman jacket. "Thanks a lot, Karofsky! Now I have to get cleaned up."

"Shut the fuck up, Azimio!" Karofsky yelled angrily at him. "I didn't ask you to fall on me, faggot!"

"You calling me a fag? You asshole!" Azimio shoved the other boy. A scuffle was in the making.

Blaine could hear Sebastian chuckling in the background.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Sebastian tugged gently at Blaine's arm. "As much as I'd like to see bullies killing each other, I'd much prefer catching Hummel covered with car grease before he had a chance to clean up."

Blaine nodded and hurried away. He was grateful for whatever intervention that had just happened because it certainly distracted the two bullies.

 _Wait, how did the trashcan fly out of nowhere?_ Blaine's eyes widened in realization as his hand froze in the middle of clicking the seatbelt in place.

"My gaydar is going through the roof on that Karofsky." Sebastian commented lightly as he turned on the engine. "I bet you he's probably wishing that the trashcan would knock the gay out of him. People like that always come around, eventually."

Blaine continued to stare at Sebastian in awe.

"Your vibrator is going off."

"What vibrator?" Blaine felt that familiar heat returning to his face as soon as he said those words. He took out his phone and saw another delayed text message from Kurt.

From: Kurt (14:23)  
And if he tries anything funny, exercise your boxing skills. Don't hold back.

Blaine had to stifle a laugh as he texted Kurt back and told him that they were on their way to meet him. He allowed himself a small smile as what just transpired replayed itself in his mind. Kurt was right, Sebastian was tolerable. In fact, he was more than tolerable at times.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed, there are hints of ex-Kurbastian in this fic. Please be assured that it's in the past and they didn't get far (I can't spoil the fic too much) and everything will be explained in due time. Another note I'd like to add is that Karofsky will not be the bad guy in this fic. We're at the 1/3 point of the story. Thanks again for reading. I have a tumblr where I post my seblaine drabbles and fan arts, I'll be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom.tumblr.com". Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with the fic. Also, thank you to my beta, who proof-read my draft in spite of her busy schedule. I know this fic is moving at snail speed and believe me when I say I wish it would go faster as well but things need to be built up. That said, sex will happen in Chapter 8. Thanks again.

" _I am the voice of Never-Never-Land_  
The innocence, the dreams of every man.  
I am the empty crib of Peter Pan,  
A silent kite against the blue, blue sky,  
Every chimney, every moonlit sight.  
I am the story that will read you real,  
Every memory that you hold dear.

_I am the voice of Never-Never-Land,_  
The innocence, the dreams of every man.  
Searching heavens for another Earth."

\- _Storytime (Nightwish)_

"Telekinesis."

"What?" Blaine looked up in confusion. The trio was seated at their usual table at Lima Bean.

"The ability to move and manipulate things around you with your mind." Kurt explained, his expression deadpan. "I looked it up the other day. I think this is what we're dealing with."

"Think 'Carrie'." Sebastian supplemented.

"Ugh, that's just gruesome." Kurt made a face and countered. "Or 'Akira'."

"'Akira' was just as violent." Sebastian leaned forward. "If I remember correctly, you kept your eyes closed for most of the film."

"I was getting sleepy, Sebastian." Kurt snapped. "I told you I don't like violent films."

"Yet you also watched 'Carrie' with me, and 'May', and 'Last House on the Left', and—"

"You're digressing." Kurt interrupted. "So Blaine, I think that's what we have."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if that is supposed to make me feel better about this." Blaine forced out a laugh. "Didn't they both 'Carrie' and 'Akira' cause some type of mayhem at the end?"

"Yes, and they both died." Sebastian was not helping.

"Actually, it depends on which version you saw." Kurt started to scroll through his phone. "You know in the 'Angela Betts's' version, Carrie actually survived?"

"Except the show has gotten such bad reviews that it never made it past the pilot." Sebastian challenged. "And I thought you said you didn't like violent films, yet it appears that you've seen multiple versions of 'Carrie' on your own. You're contradicting yourself."

Kurt flashed Sebastian his phone. "It's called 'research'. You know, type in the query on Google to find a non-death version of 'Carrie' and hit 'enter'?"

"Sorry, but what are all these films you guys are talking about? What is this 'May'?" Blaine blinked at the unfamiliar title. He might not keep up with every film, but he would like to think that he was quite well-versed when it came to popular movies.

"It's an independent film that Sebastian was obsessed with a while ago." Kurt shuddered. "Something about a disturbed anti-social girl who used people's parts to make her own friend. It gave me nightmares for weeks."

"You just don't know how to appreciate a thought-provoking movie." Sebastian retorted.

"Whatever, that's because people like you just want to see blood, gore, and death." Kurt made a face. "Whatever happened to good old fashion plot and happy endings? There's a reason that 'Twilight' is popular, you know."

"You think 'Twilight' has good plot?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Hummel, I'm disappointed in you! I thought for all your appreciation of Broadway musical, you'd have better taste than that."

"Jacob was hot, even you agreed."

"Edward's not bad." Blaine cut in.

"Why, why, Blaine ... I don't know you have a thing for vampires!" Sebastian drawled. "I happen to be very good at biting."

"Oh ..." Blaine could feel himself stammering again. He mentally kicked himself for giving Sebastian an opportunity to say something inappropriate again. "I don't like pain!" I _Oh, there you've done it again_./I

"Pain can be good, Blaine." Sebastian's expression was absolutely feral at by this point. "You know, I can always show you."

"Ugh, I think I just lost my appetite!" Kurt slammed his empty coffee cup onto the table. Several customers around them glanced in their direction in curiosity. "I swear I'm never watching another vampire film again."

"You know that's not true, Claudia." Sebastian snickered. "You used to like it when I make references from 'Interview with the Vampire'."

"Don't call me that." Kurt seethed. "Unless you want me to call you Spike."

And there it was again, a reference to some type of past between Sebastian and Kurt. Blaine looked on silently as Kurt and Sebastian exchanged casual insults and gibes at one another. Times like these often made him feel like the third wheel. _I_ _'_ _ve always wanted to watch these kind of films with Kurt and he was never interested. Yet now I found out he watched them with Sebastian._ He felt a pang of jealousy at the bond between the two boys.

"So what do you think, Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine.

"Sorry, what was that?" Blaine kicked himself mentally for not paying attention. Now Kurt would probably worry and fuss over him for the rest of the afternoon.

"Are you okay?" Sure enough, that concerned look in Kurt's eyes said it all.

"Yes, of course." Blaine smiled. "Where did Sebastian go?"

"He went to get us a third round of coffee. The barista seems to have a crush on him." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't think the poor girl knows he's gay."

"I see." Blaine looked over at the counter where Sebastian was talking to the barista. He could see why girls would go crazy all over Sebastian. The taller boy was gorgeous and knew exactly how to work his charm and sarcasm to his advantage. Sebastian was obviously something that Blaine could never be.

"So as I was saying …" Kurt continued. "I think this ability of ours is like a muscle. If we keep exercising it, we will become much better at it. However, we need to be careful about the way we're doing this because if we work it too hard at once, it'll rip. This is probably why every time we try too hard, we get nosebleeds."

"You mean we are hemorrhaging when we overexerted ourselves?" Blaine hated the way his voice sounded, but he was horrified by the prospect.

"Maybe." Kurt looked contemplative. "This is why we have to be really careful. As much as I would love to be a master at this, I think it's best to take it slow and see where it gets us."

Blaine almost jumped out of his chair when he saw a coffee cup moving toward him from the edge of the table.

"How is that for exercising your brain?" Sebastian smirked.

"Quit trying to scare people." Kurt put his hand on his coffee cup and stopped it right before it tipped over the table. "This better be a malfunction on your part because you did not just try to spill coffee on me!"

"Of course not!" Sebastian feigned innocence, but his eyes said otherwise. "Are we ready to roll?"

"Where are we going?" Blaine stood up and picked up his coffee.

"Sebastian found a place to run more tests." The excitement in Kurt's voice was unmistakable. "We're going to the mall!"

"The mall?" Blaine was not sure if this was the best idea. There were always too many people at the mall.

"It'll be fun." Kurt had already started toward the door and motioned for him to follow. "Come on!"

"This will be a great opportunity for some documentary." Blaine could feel Sebastian's hand on the small of his back again. "I promise you it'll be worth your while."

* * *

"Toys R'Us?" Blaine stared at the large store sign in disbelief. "We are going to do this at Toys R'Us?"

"Sebastian and I both agree that this will be the best place to test things out without arousing suspicions." Kurt had his hands in his pockets as he rolled back and forth on his heels like an excited five-year-old. "This is a fabulous idea."

"By traumatizing the children?" Blaine frowned. How scaring children with their powers could make their days was beyond his comprehension.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt bumped him in the shoulder playfully. "It's not like we're going to pull a 'Chucky' on them. You know how some kids wish their toys would come alive? That's what we're going to do."

Blaine wondered just how many horror films Sebastian had managed to convince Kurt to watch with him and decided that he actually did not want to know.

"Let's go, fellow Musketeers." Blaine felt Sebastian gently pushing him forward as the sliding doors open. "We're going to make some magic today."

"So many possibilities!" Blaine could see Kurt's eyes were now a shade of sea-green as they twinkled in excitement. "Oh look! Care Bears! I've always wished that my Care Bears would move."

The blue stuffed toy on the shelf started to move its legs, followed by its arms. Before long, the toy was hopping around on its legs, dancing and twirling.

"Mom! Look!" A small girl pointed at the dancing bear. "I want that bear, it dances. Mommy, look!"

"Honey, I think it needs battery to dance." The woman looked in the direction the girl was pointing, but the bear simply sat still on the shelf. "Why don't we look at some board games, didn't you say you want to play some 'Monopoly'?"

"But I want my bear!" The little girl protested.

The shopping cart started to move away from the mother and daughter as they argued. The cart stopped right below the bear and caught the blue stuffed toy as it fell into the cart. Then as silently as it had rolled away, the cart rolled back to the mother.

"Not bad, Smythe." Kurt nodded in approval. "But I think my dancing bear moves are still much better."

"Please, dancing bear is child's play. Mine requires stealth and grace, not to mention I just made a child's dream come true."

"You have as much grace as a dancing elephant." Kurt waved his hand dismissively.

"Says the person who tripped during Warbler practice the other day."

"Thad bumped into me! Kurt Hummel does not trip." Kurt turned around to Blaine. "Blaine, tell Sebastian how good I am with my moves."

"I'd really rather stay out of the argument. I wasn't there to witness anything." Blaine squint his eyes at the jump rope that was hanging two aisles away. Just one more loop and he would be done. "Got it!"

"Oh wow …" Kurt's eyes widened at the sight. "Did you do that? I don't even know you can make a pattern out of that. That is really pretty."

"Thanks." Blaine could not help but smiled proudly at his masterpiece. "It's a Chinese knot, one of their art forms."

"I must say, I'm impressed." Sebastian had his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Suddenly, Blaine could feel Sebastian's breath hot against his ear. "Who knows you'd be so good with tying things up? You're really growing on me."

Blaine stepped away quickly, almost knocking over several boxes of action figurines. "I think we have enough footage and practice for the day. Anyone hungry? All this effort is making me hungry."

"You're such a boy." Kurt teased. "I'm going to check out that new apparel store on the 5th floor. Why don't we just meet back by the car in an hour?"

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Blaine hurried along to follow Kurt to the exit.

"No, I'm good." Kurt was already at the elevator. "See you guys later!"

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine called out.

"Bringing Kurt to the mall is like bringing Carrie Bradshaw to a shoe store." Sebastian commented lightly. "You're bound to lose him to other distractions."

Blaine sat down at one of the benches. He might as well rest a bit before he looked for food. He felt Sebastian joining him.

"I thought the mall was your idea." Blaine rewound the recording to double check the recorded footage. "If Kurt is Carrie Bradshaw, does that make you Samantha Jones?"

"Why don't you take me for a test drive and find out for yourself? Actually, as opposed to a drive, a ride will be more like it." Blaine felt Sebastian's fingers trailing up and down his arm. "Hm, no reaction. What's wrong?"

"Nothing … I'm just tired." Blaine sighed.

"I don't think so. You mind's been off in Neverland today." Blaine stole a glance at Sebastian, who actually looked concerned. "Something's bothering you. I can be a good listener."

"What do you want me to say, Sebastian?" Blaine slumped down. "You like to tease me, fine. But I'm never going to be like Kurt. I can't give you witty comebacks."

"Is that what you think I want from you?" The amused look was back on Sebastian's face.

"I don't know how to read you." Blaine peered at his camcorder so that he could avoid Sebastian's gaze. "Honestly, I don't have the energy for anything right now."

"Something else is bothering you."

The two boys sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Sebastian, what are you—" Blaine felt himself being pulled toward one of the stores. "Hey!"

"Didn't you say you were hungry?" Sebastian's grip on Blaine's arm was firm. "Let's get some healthy food. This supermarket has a great deli department. They make killer sandwiches. My treat!"

* * *

"You're right. This _is_ good." Blaine took another bite of his Panini.

"It's the best I can find in Ohio anyway." Sebastian took a sip of his Pellegrino. "The prosciutto is nowhere as good as the one they have in Italy though. They don't even carry Pecorino cheese here."

"Pecorino?" Blaine blinked. "Wow, you are really well-travelled, aren't you? I've always wanted to go to Italy. Actually, I wanted to go to a lot of places. Tibet, Burma, you name it."

"My family has a tradition of travelling to Lucca, Italy, once a year." Sebastian pushed the plate and utensil away. "I'm sure they won't mind if I bring a friend or two along."

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant."

"I'm serious, Blaine. They really won't care. Blaine?" Sebastian followed Blaine's line of vision and turned around. Three jocks in the McKinley Highs' letterman jacket were loitering around the checkout counter, cussing and giving the cashier a hard time. "Have they given you trouble before?"

Blaine nodded. The shorter boy had lost count of the number of times those hockey players had shoved him into the locker.

"Come on."

They passed by the hockey players unnoticed and went out through one of the revolving doors.

"Hang on. Take out your camcorder." Sebastian tugged at Blaine's sleeve. "I want you to see this."

Blaine took out his camcorder and turned it on. They were just out of the line of vision of the mall goers. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

Sebastian flicked his wrist and two of the jocks stumbled over each other. They backed into the shelf situated behind them and tipped it over, spilling broken bottles and cans everywhere in the process.

"Gentlemen!" One of the store attendants called. "We're going to need you to pay for those."

"Time to meet Hummel. Let's get out of here." Blaine could barely hear Sebastian above the commotion that was now coming from the store. He had to keep himself from laughing at the sight until they reached the parking lot.

* * *

"We're ten minutes late." Blaine looked at his phone. There were no text messages from Kurt.

"Don't worry. I doubt Hummel even noticed."

"I'm going to text him. I need to head home." Blaine fiddled with his phone.

"So which car belongs to those losers?" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no problem taking them on, but I prefer not getting my hands dirty."

"Why would I know that?" Blaine did not look up.

"I saw you eyeing a particular car just now, and it happens to have a McKinley High license plate on it." Sebastian pointed at a red car half way across the parking lot. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Blaine's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, no, no! Sebastian, please don't do anything drastic!"

"Don't worry." Sebastian rubbed his hands together. "I'm not going to destroy the car. I'm just going to-"

Blaine watched in awe as the car roared to life and drove itself to the other side of the parking lot. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that!"

"Yes!" Sebastian did a fist pump in the air. "Take that, world! It was the gay guy this time!"

"You're incredible!" Blaine could feel his face turn red as soon as he realized what he just said.

"Why, thank you." Sebastian was in Blaine's personal space. "Do I get a reward for being so incredible?"

"Um … I—" Blaine once again found himself at a loss for words. Perhaps a hug would not be such a bad idea.

"There you guys are!" Blaine turned around and saw Kurt calling out from one of the malls exits. "Sebastian! Your nose is bleeding!"

Blaine turned his attention toward Sebastian again and sure enough, there were those dreaded drops of red again. As he looked through his pockets for tissues to help Sebastian stem the flow of blood, Blaine could not help but feel a slight bit of disappointment at the missed opportunity for a hug.

* * *

The light in Blaine's room was dim as only the night light was on. With a click, the desk lamp switched on to reveal the boy standing by the door. Blaine moved forward until he was standing right in front of the camcorder.

"I am now able to turn electronics on and off from a distance. Just now, I managed to turn on the desk lamp from the doorway. As of yesterday, I can also open and close the windows and move the bed across the room without incurring any nosebleeds. I am also able to control the camcorder remotely. I still need a little bit of work in levitating the camcorder, but once I do I should be able to do some useful things with it. One of these days I may try to move cars as well, but that can wait for now. This special power of mine may actually be getting somewhere."

The chair pulled out by itself and Blaine sat down on it.

"I got home a little earlier today. It was a relatively good day actually. I said 'was' because it really was until just now. I'll get more into that in a bit." Blaine continued. "Dad's taking care of Mom right now. This is what I call the silent period, the 4 hours in the early evenings when I have to deal with the reality of what is happening in my life. Dad probably thinks I don't know, but I do know. I know that mom … Mom doesn't have much time left. All her family's gone before their time as well, it's just not fair. Life is just not fair. But you know what, just when I thought I am starting to get used to this cruel reality, I found something else."

Blaine levitated his phone and the device opened up the stored photo application automatically. The camcorder zoomed in on the cell phone screen.

"You see these?" Blaine pointed at the screen. "Bills. I took photos of all the delinquent bills. Credit cards, utilities, insurance, mortgage. Everything is late. Some of these are even final notices. I have been wondering why Dad unplugs all the phone lines, now I know. Between taking care of mom and looking after me, dad hardly has enough time to work on his freelancing job."

The application skipped to the next photo on the phone.

"But that's not all. I found something else on the kitchen table today. I just don't know what to make of this. Actually, I don't know what to think." Blaine took a deep breath. "Do you know what this is? Adoption papers. Look at the birth date, it's not mine. It's dated much earlier and the name says 'Cooper'. Cooper Anderson. Do you know what that means?"

Blaine put the phone away and refocused the camcorder on him.

"I have a brother."

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment. If you like it, please rec and review it. Also, I have a Tumblr and will be honored if you can follow me there where I post my seblaine fanarts and drabbles. I can be found at rykerstrom.tumblr.com. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for staying with this fic. Rest assured that the UST between Sebastian and Blaine will get resolved in the next chapter, where they'll finally take things to the next level to the NC-17 rating of this fic. This chapter is important in that it sets up the next chapter, which is the turning point of the story. Thanks.

APEX PREDATOR – Chapter 7

" _It's hard to accept what you don't understand._  
And it's hard to launch without knowing how to land.  
And how, when it burns, you can't change a thing.  
You can soften the blow, but you can't stop the sting.

I've been going through changes..."

_\- Going Through Changes (Army of Me)_

"She is in pain!" Blaine could hear his father yelling into the phone downstairs. "Please, we need her prescription."

There was the sound of things crashing onto the floor as Blaine heard his father yelling into the phone again. "Damn it! I already told you, we don't have seven hundred and fifty dollars on hand right now! Can't you just please fill it and we'll pay you back?"

Blaine sometimes wished that the walls in this house were not so thin. That way, at least he could pretend that this was not happening.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Blaine heard his father softening his voice significantly. "It's just that … No, please understand our situation. I would gladly pay if I have the money. Why would I sacrifice my wife's health for that? Please, have a little compassion. It has been days since her prescription ran out."

Blaine inched as far away from the door as possible, as though doing so would make the conversation happening downstairs more muffled.

"Mom ran out of medication again." Blaine talked into the camcorder, his voice faintly breaking. "I heard dad yelling at the pharmacy yesterday too. We don't have enough money. I have been paying for my own lunch and cell phone plans with the money from the amusement park, but I don't think it's really helping much. Actually, come to think of it, I have managed to save up some money since last year."

One of the drawers in Blaine's dresser pulled out on its own before a box dropped out of the drawer. The lid opened by itself as bills fluttered toward Blaine.

"Let's take a look." Blaine sighed in disappointment. "I only managed to save five hundred and forty dollars. It's not enough to pay for mom's meds. I need to find another way to make money. If I put in more hours at the amusement park on weekdays, I can probably make a little more."

The bills started inserting themselves into Blaine's wallet as Blaine continued.

"I'm still going to the pharmacy anyway. I'm going to go as soon as I can find a way out of the house. Maybe they'll make an exception because I'm a kid."

Blaine sighed, rubbing a hand over his face wearily as he looked into the camcorder for another few moments.

"I did some research in the library the other day. I don't know how accurate it is but they say it costs an average family at least two hundred grand to raise a child. I did some calculations afterwards, taking into account of the utility bills, medical bills, mortgages, and day to day expenses. There is no way dad can afford all this. Dad's doing his best. He hasn't been- he hasn't been drinking at all since that last time, so I know he's got his priorities straight." Blaine took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm a burden on this family. If my parents didn't have to raise me, they would've been able to save more money; there would be more money for mom's meds and treatment. They probably should've just given me up for adoptions when there was still a chance, like they did with Cooper. Maybe it's better if I don't exist. I-"

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. There was really no point in continuing talking into the camcorder if he was just going to ramble nonsense. He needed to wrap this up.

"Things used to make sense around here. Nothing makes any sense anymore."

* * *

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine answered his cell phone when he saw who the call was from. "How's it going?"

"Hey ya." Kurt's voice was a welcoming sound after hearing his father making numerous phone calls to the insurance companies and the pharmacy yesterday. "I'm good. I just want to check in on you. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Of course." Blaine hated to lie, and it made him feel worse that he had to do this to Kurt, someone who actually cared about him. "Why?"

"Blaine …" Kurt's voice was quiet on the other end. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"It's fine. Don't worry." Blaine started to explain himself awkwardly. "I'm sorry I haven't called. I know you guys are having exams this week, and the Decathlon's been busy."

There was a pause on the other end, before Kurt spoke up again. "Finn told me you quit Glee Club today."

Of course Finn would tell Kurt, those two acted like real brothers. Blaine sighed inwardly.

"Did you?" Kurt pressed on. "Talk to me, Blaine. If something's wrong, you have to tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Kurt. I assure you!" Blaine winced at his choice of words. _Who really uses the words "assure" in a normal sentence anyway?_

"Blaine, I know how much glee club means to you." Kurt was persistent about this, worries evident in his voice. "It's the only thing at McKinley that makes you happy. Did something else happen?"

"Decathlon makes me happy too, Kurt." Blaine wished that Kurt would just drop the matter now, he was in no mood to discuss this anymore. "But between glee and Decathlon, the latter will have a better chance of getting myself into a good school with a good scholarship."

Blaine heard Kurt sighing on the other line. "Blaine, I really want to help. If you need anything, please just talk to me."

"I will, Kurt." Blaine smiled, even though he knew Kurt could not see him.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Blaine could hear the doubt that was in Kurt's voice.

"Yes, Kurt. Please don't worry." Blaine tried to force out a laugh, but it sounded hollow to his own ears.

"Let's hang out when the exams are over."

"That sounds good." This time, the smile tugging at Blaine's lips was genuine. "I'd like that."

"Okay, because I'm holding you to it. We don't get to hang out much anymore."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Um …" Blaine ran his hand quickly through his hair. "Thanks for being there."

"Always."

* * *

"Please, can you just please help me out?" Blaine was gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles were white. "I'll pay you the difference when I get paid next week. My mom just needs the medications really badly. She has cancer. She-"

"Kid, I am sorry but I can't help you." The middle-aged man pushed up his glasses. "Regulations are regulations. We can't just issue credit notes for prescriptions. I already told your father over the phone that he has to pay seven hundred and fifty dollars for this. I'm sorry."

"But-" Blaine could hear his own voice rising in desperation.

"Please don't make a scene." The pharmacist gestured at the security officer near the entrance. "There is really nothing I can do, I don't make the rules. Come back when you have the money."

Blaine bit his lower lip and backed away from the counter. It was a lost cause. He had failed his parents, once again. Now his mother would be in excruciating pain for who knew how long.

Blaine clenched his fist as he tried not to break down right then and there. He walked slowly toward the exit, feeling more defeated than he had ever felt in his entire life. He just could not do this. A range of emotions that he had not felt for the longest time threatened to overwhelm him. This was not right. Life was not fair. Life was not right. His mother did not deserve this!

Blaine did not register the noise at first. They started as a slight rattle as the glass on the automatic sliding doors shook on their tracks. It was not until Blaine was already a good ten feet away from the store that he heard the deafening sound behind him. Blaine turned around as he heard the commotion and his mouth dropped over in shock at the mess he saw. It looked as though the store had been ravaged by an earthquake. Shelves were piled atop of shelves, with supermarket products scattered all over the floor of the supermarket as the attendants scrambled to clean up. Blaine backed away slowly before he turned around and broke into a run.

* * *

Blaine could not keep his hands from shaking as he sat restlessly at his chair. He had picked out an inconspicuous corner of Lima Bean, far from the usual table he shared with Kurt and Sebastian. After the incident at the supermarket pharmacy, Blaine wished more than anything to be invisible at the moment.

"If you grip the cup any tighter, you are going to crush it." Sebastian pulled out a chair next to him and sat down. "What's going on? Where's Hummel?"

"I didn't call Kurt." Blaine kept his eyes on the coffee.

"Your coffee is cold." Sebastian spoke up after a moment. "Let's get you a new one."

"No! I'm fine, thank you." Blaine took out the camcorder and pushed it toward Sebastian. Then he took out the pocket square and did the same. "These are yours."

"If you are expecting me to read your mind, you're going to be pretty disappointed." Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "What's all this about?"

"The pocket square is yours; I kept forgetting to give it back to you. The camcorder's yours too, since I left mine … you know, back there."

"Keep them." The two items moved back toward Blaine.

"I can't." The items stopped right before they reached Blaine. For a brief moment, it looked as though the camcorder and pocket square were struggling to move in one direction or the other before they finally moved back toward Sebastian.

"You're much stronger at this than I thought." Sebastian almost sounded impressed. He put his hand on the two items to stop them from sliding off the table. "As you may recall, it was my idea to go down there. You lost your camcorder because of it; I thought it's pretty clear that this is meant to be a replacement."

"It's too expensive. I can't accept it." Blaine chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"Not true. You'll make better use of it than I ever would." Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. "Otherwise, just eBay it."

Blaine almost knocked his coffee over. Sebastian did not miss the near accident.

"Do me a favor, put these things away before you spill coffee on them and render them useless." Sebastian reached down and caught Blaine's backpack as it slide inconspicuously across the floor toward him.

"I can't take them." Blaine tried to reach for his backpack but was already out of reach. The camcorder and pocket square slid soundlessly into the backpack before Sebastian handed it back to Blaine.

"Let's get out of here." Blaine did not even have a chance to say no as he was led out of Lima Bean.

* * *

Sebastian's car was parked atop one of the hills that offered a view of Westerville. The camcorder hovered around Sebastian and Blaine as it moved around, recording the scenery. The two had been sitting on its hood for the past ten minutes in companionable silence before Blaine decided to speak up.

"Why are we here?" Blaine zipped up his hoodie, it was getting cold.

"Ah, and he speaks." Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and scooted him closer.

"I'm serious. Why did you bring me out here?" Blaine made no move to pull away, it was simply a bit too chilly and a bit of body heat certainly did not hurt.

"To have sex with you." Blaine shrunk away immediately, his face turning a shade of red.

"That was a joke. And I'm hurt by your reaction, Blaine." Sebastian said in pained voice, but his smile betrayed his amusement. "All right, I'll get to the point then. Something tells me that there's something going on inside that head of yours. Lima Bean is not the best place to spill your soul."

"What makes you think I have anything to say?" Blaine challenged.

"The fact that you are being more defensive than usual." Sebastian turned his head and looked at Blaine. "And I know that you wouldn't just suddenly decide to return the stuff for no reasons. So spill."

"I don't have anything to spill."

"You are obviously quite attached to that camcorder. You've been practicing your skills with it." Sebastian gestured at the camcorder that was panning away and around them in a smooth and seamless motion. "You would not want to give that up unless it's something else. That and your reaction when I said eBay. It did cross your mind at that moment to sell the camcorder, didn't it?"

"Sebastian, I—I'm sorry. I—"

"You don't need to explain anything to me." Sebastian's attention was back on Blaine again. "You needed money. How much?"

"What? No, no!" Blaine shook his head defensively. "That is not why I asked to meet you."

"If you wanted a listening ear, why didn't you call Hummel? You know, he is worried about you." Sebastian countered. "He's your best friend, no? So why-"

"You offered to listen! You said you were a good listener!" Blaine cut Sebastian off in frustration. "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"No, I'm the one who is sorry." Sebastian shrugged. "Hummel's right. I have a tendency to push too hard."

Blaine stayed silent this time, and they stayed that way for the next few minutes.

"My mom. We ran out of medications and there isn't enough money." Blaine swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I went to the pharmacy the other day. I didn't have the full amount but I thought they might make an exception since I was a kid and all. But they didn't.

"I was two hundred and ten dollars short. I told them I would pay the difference when I get paid next week. They said no."

Blaine paused, struggling to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I—I tried to convince them. They wouldn't listen. It was only one week! Why couldn't they just make an exception? My mom is in so much … so much pain!" Blaine wiped at his eyes. "I failed them. I always fail them."

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Blaine felt Sebastian pulling him closer, one hand rubbing his lower back in comforting circles. Tears were flowing freely now, making it difficult for Blaine to speak. So he just buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck. He just did not care at this point. "You haven't failed anyone."

Blaine was not sure how long he stayed that way. All he knew was that for the first time since he found out about his mother's illness, he was letting all the emotions that had built up inside of him to break through him like water bursting through a dam. It might not solve all the problems, but at least for a brief moment, Blaine felt a little better.

"Th- Thanks." Blaine muttered. "You can let go of me now. If you want."

A pause, a moment. Where Sebastian held still, his eyes dropping to Blaine's mouth. Clearing his throat, he removed his hands from him. Blaine could feel the other boy scrutinizing him in the now dimming light. It was starting to get dark.

"We should probably get going before you catch a cold."

"Okay." Blaine climbed off the hood of the car awkwardly.

* * *

The drive back was silent, with Baroque music playing softly in the background while Blaine stared out the window at the now dark sky, lost in thoughts.

"We're here." Sebastian pulled up at a parking spot and let out a low whistle. "Huh, looks like someone did a number to the store since the last time I've been here. At least it's still open."

"What are we doing here?" Blaine stared at the supermarket that was still undergoing some type of restoration since the mishap earlier in the week. _How does he even know which supermarket pharmacy I go to? Is he going to try to convince the pharmacist for me?_

"I've seen you at the store once." Blaine realized that Sebastian must have guessed what he was going to ask. "I had just moved here, but I think you had already left Dalton by then."

"Oh. I see." Blaine unclicked the seatbelt as Sebastian opened the driver's side door and came around his side to open his door. "Um, thanks. You didn't have to open the door for me."

"You're too slow, Anderson." Sebastian grinned, the first grin that Blaine had seen all day. "I can't get you out of my head ever since I saw you that time. You do make quite an impression on people."

The teasing was back in Sebastian's voice. Blaine looked away uncomfortably until he heard the rustling of papers.

"Here."

"Sebastian, I can't—" It was the two hundred and ten dollars that Blaine needed to get his mother's medications.

"You need it. This is urgent." Sebastian insisted in a low voice.

"I can't just accept this." Blaine started to push the bills away.

"I'm not gifting it to you." Sebastian explained. "Consider this a zero interest loan. You can pay me back when you get paid."

"But I—"

"No more argument." Sebastian stuffed the bills into Blaine's hand. "I mean it."

"Sebastian, I …" Blaine was speechless, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He stepped forward and pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. Blaine could feel the other boy wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. "Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you so so much."

"You're welcome." Blaine heard Sebastian murmuring close to his ear, and Blaine found that he welcomed the closeness. "Now go get the meds unless you want me to carry you in there."

"Sebastian!" Blaine could feel the blush that was working its way up his neck at those words. He stepped away quickly, suddenly realizing that they were in a public place. He gave Sebastian a quick wave before running into the supermarket. As Blaine pulled the hood over his head and put his hands into his pockets for warmth, he could not help but feel the slightest glimmer of hope.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ex-Kurt and Sebastian thing will be further explained later on in the story but not to worry, it's mild.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, this chapter is NC-17. This is by far the longest chapter to date, and it is most likely the turning point of the story. We are now at the halfway point. I lost a lot of braincells writing this chapter, as it is the most energy-consuming chapter by far. Once again a big thank you to my beta, and big thank you to my loyal readers who have been so patient with me. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

APEX PREDATOR – Chapter 8

" _Remember that piano,_  
So delightful, unusual.  
That classic sensation,  
Sentimental confusion.

_Used to say, I like Chopin.  
Love me now and again._

_Rainy days never say goodbye,_  
To desire when we are together.  
Rainy days growing in your eyes,  
Tell me where's my way."

_\- I Like Chopin (Gazebo)_

"So, how is your mom?"

"There are good days and bad days, I guess." Blaine looked down at his hands. "The medication helps a little."

They were sitting on the bleachers in one of the neighborhood parks, spending late afternoon watching skateboarders trying out their new moves.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up at a sudden change in tone. Sebastian was looking at him intensely.

"Yes?"

"I have a business proposition for you." Blaine saw Sebastian unzipping his messenger bag. "Kurt said you play the piano?"

"Um, yes. I do." Blaine was not sure what this had to do with anything.

"Concert pianist, if I recall correctly. Right?" Sebastian took out a folder. Blaine stared at it in curiosity.

"Right. But I don't play much these days." Blaine wondered what this proposition was. Did Sebastian have some kind of a piano gig for him?

"I volunteered myself to play the piano at this year's family gathering." Sebastian opened the folder. "And since this is such an important occasion for my family, I need the best piano teacher there is to teach me."

"Oh, no. Sebastian, I can't! I'm not a certified teacher." Blaine shook his head.

"My parents paid my last piano teacher three hundred an hour and she was utterly useless." Sebastian pressed on. "I've already talked to them. They're much happier paying a concert pianist half the amount if it gives at least the same results."

"I—" Blaine opened his mouth but no words came out.

"It won't take up too much of your time." Sebastian took out the papers. "Twice a week after school for one hour; three times a week if needed and you'll be paid overtime for that. From now until the week before Christmas. What do you say?"

"Sebastian, this is too much money. I can't possibly—" Blaine tried to reason.

"Really, Anderson. You must be the only person in the world who would turn down a money-making opportunity." Sebastian arched his eyebrows in amusement. "This is an honest to God job. It's a contract. My parents even have the lawyer looked this over."

"Oh my gosh …" Blaine exclaimed in disbelief. An actual, professional job. _I can make enough money to help with mom's medications, and pay the household bills._ "I—I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll accept the job offer and sign the damn papers." Sebastian handed him the contract. "You can decide which day works better for you. We can start today if you want. I'll pick you up after school on the days we have lessons and drive you back to your house afterwards. You all right with that arrangement?"

"Am I all right with it?" Blaine looked at Sebastian in a mixture of awe and gratefulness. "I'm more than all right with it. I'm … " Blaine could hear his voice falter as emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

"Here's a pen." Sebastian handed Blaine his Montblanc and flashed him another grin. "Time to sign your soul over to me then."

Blaine laughed at the joke. If this was what signing his soul over was like, Blaine was more than happy to do it.

* * *

"Maybe we should play a different composition." Sebastian slammed his hands down on the keys in frustration. "They don't care which piece I play as long as it's decent."

"Sebastian, practice makes perfect." Blaine smiled encouragingly. "I think you'd be great at this. Don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up. I just don't want to play this piece anymore." Sebastian kicked at the carpet.

"Okay, okay." Blaine motioned for Sebastian to move over. "Let's stop here then, we're almost done for the day anyway."

"If we're done, why are you still sitting here?"

"You can take a break." Blaine clarified. "I'm going to play something in the meantime. Just close your eyes and relax."

"I want to get a drink." Sebastian frowned.

"Come on." Blaine nudged at Sebastian playfully. "Don't you want to hear the concert pianist play?"

"Well, somebody is cocky today." There was clear amusement in Sebastian's voice. "Fine, I'll listen. This better be good, Anderson."

Blaine did not answer this time. Instead, he closed his eyes and put his fingers on the keys before he proceeded to play a melody that he was familiar with. It was a piece that he had played many times in the past, one that he often found to be cathartic and relaxing. For a moment, it felt as though all his troubles had temporarily melted away.

When Blaine opened his eyes again, he found a pair of heated green eyes staring at him.

"Um …" Blaine could not help but squirm a bit under Sebastian's gaze. "I hope that lived up to your expectation?"

"Chopin, right?" Sebastian's eyes were still locked on Blaine.

"Yes, th—that's right. I like Chopin." Blaine broke eye contact, feeling extremely self-conscious. "Well, uhm … I'm a little rusty. It's been a while."

"I think that was brilliant." Blaine could felt Sebastian's breath across his neck. He was in Blaine's personal space. "I think you are brilliant."

Blaine turned his head toward Sebastian and found that their faces were only inches apart. Blaine felt his breath caught in his chest as he felt the distance between them closing in.

A sudden vibration from Blaine's cell phone made him pulled away at the last minute.

"I got three missed calls from a number I don't recognize." Blaine frowned.

"Did they leave a voicemail?" If Sebastian was annoyed about the interruption, he certainly did not show it. The other boy actually looked concerned.

"I downgraded my plan so voicemail is not included anymore." Blaine had an uneasy feeling as he called back the number.

"Hello, Westerville General Hospital." The voice on the other line answered. In a panic, Blaine hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I …" Blaine dialed his house right away. _Please be okay, please be okay, please …_ The house line was not in service. So Blaine tried his father's mobile, no answer there either.

"Blaine." Sebastian gripped Blaine gently by the shoulder. "Talk to me. Blaine."

"I need to go. Now!" Blaine heard his voice rising in panic. He had to make sure everything was okay at home. He tried to convince himself that perhaps those missed calls were just the doctor checking in on his mother and nothing more. _I But then why would they call me?/I_ "Can you please take me to Westerville General?"

* * *

Blaine had always hated hospitals. It was filled with too many unpleasant memories. Blaine could not quite remember the ride to the hospital, nor could he remember how he managed to find out where his mother was. All he knew was that somehow, he managed to find his way to the Intensive Care Unit, where his father had been waiting for the last several hours.

"Dad?" Blaine stepped forward gingerly, afraid of what he might find out.

"Blaine!" Blaine felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. "Thank God!"

"Is mom okay? I called the house and the line didn't work. I called your cell phone and you didn't answer." Blaine looked around frantically. "Where's mom?"

"Your mom's stable for now." Blaine could see that his father's eyes were red from crying. "They have to observe her for another twenty-four hours."

"Can I see her? Please?" Blaine had to take a few deep breaths to keep his composure. His dad needed him to be strong right now.

"You can't, son." Blaine swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. "I'm going to have to stay here to make sure. You should go home and wait for me. How did you get here?"

"Sebas—" Blaine looked around, suddenly remembering Sebastian was standing right behind him. "Sebastian drove me here."

"Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian held out his hand. "Blaine's friend from Dalton."

"Thank you for taking my son here tonight."

"Not a problem, Mr. Anderson." Sebastian looked at Blaine briefly and returned his attention to the older man. "I can take Blaine home if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I am the most grateful."

"But, dad!" Blaine protested, even though he knew it was futile.

"Go home, Blaine."

"Can you please call me on the cell as soon as you hear anything?" Blaine pleaded, he needed a constant update to make sure his mom was all right. He had to know.

"Yes, son. Now go get some rest." Blaine gave his father another hug before turning around and following Sebastian to the elevator.

* * *

It had started to pour when they left the hospital. Blaine was grateful for the loud noise the rain made as the water splashed onto the windshield. He needed to drown out his thoughts.

"I think it may be better if you stay over at my house tonight." Sebastian's voice was a welcoming sound. "It's closer to the hospital, we can go by and check in on your mom tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

The rest of the ride went by in a daze. Blaine did not realize they had arrived at Sebastian's house until he heard the passenger side door opened.

"Come on." Sebastian put a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder to guide him into the house and up the stairs.

"This is the guest suite. There are clean towels and new toiletries in the bathroom." Sebastian opened the door to one of the rooms. Blaine sat down on the bed, still lost in thoughts. "My room is two doors down if you need anything. Blaine. Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his reverie.

"Yes. I got it. Thanks." He muttered.

"She'll be okay." Sebastian sat down next to Blaine, dropping his messenger bag on the floor next to him. "You have to believe that she'll be fine. Your dad already said she's stable. Most of the times doctors just want to make sure. It's standard procedure."

"I just can't lose her." Blaine's voice was barely audible above the thunder that was sounding from a distance. "We've tried everything. We really tried. I just … I just don't understand. Is this a punishment of some kind? Is it because of me? Is it—" The tears were falling freely by this point. How could a day that started out with so much hope ended this way.

"Blaine. It'll be fine." Blaine could feel Sebastian pulling him in, trying to comfort him somehow. "It'll be okay. Things always work out. I promise you."

"I—I just—" Blaine gave up trying to talk. What was the point? So he let the tears overtook him, crying it out until he was sure he could not cry anymore, as he felt Sebastian holding him gently through the entire ordeal. For the third time this week, Blaine was grateful for Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Blaine spoke up as he felt himself calming down a little. Blaine was still worried and stressed out, and he knew he was still an emotional wreck, but at least now he felt a little more like himself. Blaine wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes and pulled away a little so that he could take a good look at Sebastian.

"Yes?"

They were so close that Blaine could see the tiny specks of gold in Sebastian's green eyes.

"Stay." Blaine closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

Blaine was not sure if he had ever imagined what kissing Sebastian would be like. Sebastian's lips were not soft, they were a little dry and chapped. But before Blaine had a chance to properly analyze this, Sebastian had pulled away.

"Blaine, I don't think this is a go—" Blaine kissed Sebastian again. "No. Hold on. Wait."

Blaine felt Sebastian's hands on his shoulders, holding him in place gently but firmly.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine looked up when he heard the question. Even in the dim light, he could see that Sebastian's pupils were larger than moments ago as he quickly processed the question. Kurt, who cared for him as a friend. Kurt, who did not want him in quite the same way Sebastian did.

"There's just us." Blaine's voice came out as almost a whisper. For a moment, Blaine was not certain if Sebastian heard him.

And then Sebastian was kissing him.

The kiss was much slower this time, but it was also more intense. Blaine could feel his heartbeat quickening as Sebastian pressed him gently onto the mattress. Blaine closed his eyes and just let his body felt everything. He could feel the wet little kisses Sebastian planted along his neck. He could feel Sebastian unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, kissing at the exposed skin with such reverence that made Blaine felt as though he was being worshipped.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Sebastian's mouth closing over one of his nipples. He bit back a moan at the tongue that was lapping at the hardened nub. The sensation was overwhelming. Blaine jerked up involuntarily when Sebastian pressed lightly at the front of his jeans. Blaine had been so engrossed in all the sensations that he did not realize that he was hard.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw that Sebastian was looking at him, his hands stopping at zipper of his jeans, waiting for Blaine's consent.

Blaine took a deep breath, and nodded.

For once, Blaine was thankful for the dim lighting of the room. He had never been in this state of undress in front of anyone; save for his visits at the doctor's when he was much younger. There was something extremely intimate and personal at moments like these. Blaine closed his eyes again as he felt his jeans and underwear being removed.

His eyes fluttered open again when he felt Sebastian's hand caressing his face. Blaine reached up and pulled the other boy down for a kiss, feeling his heart pounding impossibly fast as he felt the weight and the heat of another body settling on top of his.

"If we don't stop now," Blaine heard Sebastian whispering into his ear. "I may not be able to stop later."

"I don't want you to stop."

Blaine felt Sebastian shifting above him and getting off the bed. There were some rustling sounds as he heard Sebastian searched through the piles of clothes that were on the floor. He then heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper opening and closing as Sebastian looked through his messenger bag.

Blaine kept his eyes closed the entire time, simply taking in the sounds and atmosphere surrounding him. He could still hear the distant thunder and the sounds of rain splattering against the windows. Blaine felt the mattress dipping under Sebastian's weight and opened his eyes again when he felt Sebastian's hands gently parting his legs.

Blaine stole a glance at Sebastian's body, taking in his face, his shoulders, and the lean muscles before letting his eyes traveled lower and lower …

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked again, desire evident in his voice.

Blaine tore his eyes away from the sight momentarily as the enormity of what they were about to do settled on him. He was about to give Sebastian something that he had never given to anyone before.

"Yes, I'm sure." For once, Blaine's voice did not waver.

Blaine had to make a concerted effort to keep his eyes open. It was not because he wanted to separate himself from all this. Quite the contrary, he needed to feel everything. He did not know why but he just knew that this was what he needed right now. But at the same time, Blaine could not help but feel the wave of self-consciousness and embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm him at every turn. It was one thing to see himself naked when he was taking a shower, but it was something else entirely when it was someone else who was seeing this intimate side of him.

Ignoring the feeling of insecurity and the blush that was most likely on his face, Blaine kept his eyes trained on Sebastian this time as the Sebastian leaned over him, pressing kisses along his jawline and kissing him again on the lips before his hand trailed downward and wrapped around the base of Blaine's cock. Blaine's head snapped back on its own accord as he barely managed to stifle a moan.

"Sebastian!" Blaine managed to gasp out. "Just … just do it."

But Sebastian's hand continued its pumping motion, each stroke bringing Blaine a little closer to the edge. Blaine reached down and grabbed Sebastian's hand firmly.

"I mean it." Blaine swallowed thickly, willing the blush to go away. "I don't—I don't need foreplay. I just need …" He could not find the words to finish the sentence.

"I'm going to prepare you then." Blaine could hear the pop of a cap as one of Sebastian's hands reaching down, his finger tracing the outer edge of the hole.

"No. Just—" Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "I need this. I need _you_." _I need to not think about any of this. I need the worries and problems to go away, no matter how briefly._

Blaine did not hear Sebastian answering this time. But he could feel Sebastian shifting a bit, and then he heard the sound of a wrapper being open. Blaine kept his eyes closed, and then all was still.

"Blaine, open your eyes."

Blaine did just that. He leaned up to Sebastian for another kiss. He could feel the hardness pressed against his entrance. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian and felt Sebastian pressing in.

Even though Blaine expected there to be pain, it still caught him by surprise. He knew it would hurt even with preparation and lubricant, but this pain was excruciating. Tried as he might, Blaine could not help the strangled cry that escaped his throat, nor could he help the tears that welled up his eyes.

Above him, he could feel Sebastian stopping.

"Don't stop." Blaine managed to grit out. "I'm okay."

"You're not okay." Sebastian's voice sounded strained, Blaine could tell that he was trying everything he could to keep from pressing in further. "I'm … going to pull out. You need lube, you need—"

"No! I need this, Sebastian." Blaine pulled Sebastian down for another kiss, trying to distract himself from the pain. "Please."

Sebastian did not ask again as he slid all the way in. Blaine bit his lower lip as he tried but failed to swallow his cries of pain, digging his fingers into Sebastian's shoulders as he felt Sebastian pulling out almost all the way and slammed back in again.

It really hurt like hell. Blaine felt as though he was being torn into thousands of pieces.

"Harder." Blaine whispered. "Harder."

The bed rattled noisily from the force of the thrusts, each time sending a sharp jolt of pain up Blaine's spine. He was probably bleeding, but Blaine did not care. At some point, Sebastian changed the angle and suddenly Blaine's world was inundated with an overwhelming sensation of both pain and pleasure.

Blaine took it all, his hips meeting every one of Sebastian's thrusts as their lips crashed together in a series of heated kisses of tongues and teeth. When the climax came, Blaine could have sworn that he might have blacked out for a few seconds.

It was still storming outside when Blaine could think coherently again. He ran his hand through Sebastian's hair as felt Sebastian kissing the remnant of tears away from his eyes. The sounds of thunder were still rolling loudly through the city as flashes of lightning lit up the bedroom occasionally. However, it was all forgotten at that moment. All that mattered at the moment was him and Sebastian. It was here and now, and that was all that counted.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we'll find out more about the past Kurbastian, of why it did not work out, as well as Kurt's reaction to the development of events between Sebastian and Blaine. Another note to add is that my SeBlaine one-shots will get posted on the days when I'm not posting "Apex Predator", as it is quite challenging for me to write multiple fics a day, especially if I have to change and adjust my state of mind for each. "Apex Predator" is still SeBlaine, so it still counts toward my daily quota. Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So, here it is, where we get a bit of the morning after, and Kurt confronts Sebastian while the whole ex-Kurbastian thing gets addressed (it's very very mild). Thank you to my beta for whipping this in shape, and huge thank you to those of you who are reading this story. By the way, I do have a Tumblr account where I talk about WIP and other weird stuff. You can find me at "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com", please feel free to follow me, I'd love to talk to you guys.

APEX PREDATOR – Chapter 9

" _Can you tell me what stopped the rain?_  
Where is salvation?  
Science, saviors, tragedy?  
May I lead the way into temptation?  
Sirens screaming just for me.  
And the void remains."

\- _Bitter for Sweet (Blaqk Audio)_

Blaine stirred to the sound of light rain pattering against the window panes. Somewhere from the outside, he could hear birds chirping noisily. The somewhat dim light indicated to him that it was still early morning. For a moment, Blaine felt disoriented, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. He felt a warm body pressed against his back and noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Slept okay?" The voice behind him did not have the hoarseness that accompanied long hours of sleep. Either Sebastian had been awake for a while now or he had not slept at all.

"Y-yes."

He heard Sebastian shifting behind him, and then the arms around him were gone as Sebastian got out of bed. Blaine saw Sebastian walking past him to go to the bathroom, clad in a pair of boxers. Blaine turned onto his back slowly, hissing as he felt a sharp pain shooting up his body.

Suddenly, everything from last night came rushing back to Blaine with intense clarity.

They ended up moving to Sebastian's room afterwards, where Sebastian took the time to gently clean them both up and lend Blaine a set of his own pajamas to wear. They curled up together under the covers, as the sound of the falling rain lulled Blaine to sleep.

Blaine could not help but feel awkward and embarrassed. He had no idea how he was supposed to act during the morning after. His own behavior from the night before made him blush further. Never in a lifetime would Blaine Anderson have thought that this was how it would happen.

"You should probably take these." Blaine felt the bed dipped as Sebastian sat down next to him, a glass of water and two pills in his hands. "Painkillers for when I had my eye operation last year."

Blaine tried to sit up and he took a shuddered gasp of pain as he did so too quickly. There had been blood, Blaine remembered, as Sebastian was cleaning him up the night before, muttering apologies for being too rough even though it was Blaine's idea to begin with.

"Thanks." Blaine swallowed the pills and finished the glass of water before handing it back to Sebastian. Blaine found it difficult to meet the eyes of the boy who had seen him naked less than twelve hours ago. "I … um … I just … I- "

"Blaine, calm down. Everything will be fine. " Blaine felt Sebastian's hand cupping the side of his face and he looked up. "I'll be here when you need me."

"Thank you." Blaine replied as he felt Sebastian leaning in for a kiss

* * *

The hospital seemed quiet during the early mornings. They arrived just as the doctor had finished examining Blaine's mother.

"She's stable but we believe it's best that she stays in the hospital for now." The doctor had said. Blaine could not help but wonder whether that meant his mother's condition had gotten worse, or whether that meant there was new hope.

It was something that Blaine did not want to ask. He had been trying to come to terms with the possibility that his mother might not get better. But somehow having his mother at home gave Blaine the false hope that everything was normal. Now that she was back in the hospital, Blaine could not help but feel the anxiety of the unknown rushing back to him.

"Can I see her?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Visiting hours are later in the day," he doctor explained. "We still need to run some tests on her."

So this was how Blaine found himself back in his own empty house, picking up the mails that had piled up in the mailbox and packing clothes for his parents.

"Sebastian, you know you don't have to do this." Blaine could not help but feel bad that Sebastian was spending his Sunday helping him around the house.

"I said I'll be here." Sebastian put in some towels and zipped up the overnight bag. "I actually rather enjoy your company."

"I do too." Blaine found it strange that he actually did not feel embarrassed saying it.

"Well then." Sebastian picked up the overnight bag and walked over to Blaine. "After we dropped these off and visited your mom, how about we come back here and you teach me that Chopin piece?"

"Okay." It was strange to be able to smile again, but Blaine welcomed it all the same.

* * *

"Why are we going so far out?" Blaine looked out the window at the passing trees. They were heading into the woodlands again. "I thought we are going to hang out in town?"

"Beats me." Sebastian looked just as puzzled. "Did Hummel say anything in his text to you?"

"No." Blaine looked at his phone.

In actuality, Kurt had seemed a bit distant after Blaine told him that Sebastian would be driving them both there. Blaine could not help but feel a bit guilty about what had been happening lately. He did not even tell Kurt about his mother's hospitalization.

"How much does Kurt know?"

It was a simple question, but Blaine knew the underlying meaning. Sebastian wanted to know whether Kurt knew about _them_. It was a topic that Sebastian and him had yet to discuss in depth, one that Blaine had tried to avoid.

No one ever told Blaine that things could get that complicated when it came to human interactions. Blaine always thought relationships would be clear cut. It was either one was in a relationship, single, or in a fling. No one ever told him about all the different permutations and implications that could be thrown into all this.

"I haven't talked to him lately." Blaine tried to explain in the most neutral way possible. "He doesn't know about mom."

"Duly noted." Sebastian shifted gear on his car. "Anything I should or shouldn't say?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian quizzically. Why was Sebastian asking him for permission?

"I don't think so?" Blaine replied slowly.

"You know how Hummel can get, being a control freak and all." Sebastian sounded nonchalant, but Blaine could detect an edge to his voice. "I'm surprised he isn't keeping tabs on you."

Blaine did not know how to answer that. He felt awful about this whole thing. There were unresolved issues between him and Sebastian, and now things might become awkward with Kurt as well.

"Regardless, I think it's a good thing the Three Musketeers get to hang out again." Sebastian pulled into an open area. "I think this is it."

* * *

"All right, where is Hummel?" Sebastian was tapping away on his phone. "He's not answering my texts."

"Isn't that Kurt's car?" Blaine pointed at the SUV that was parked twenty feet to their right.

"Yeah. But where is he?" Sebastian was starting to look a bit annoyed. "He always does this."

Blaine wanted to ask Sebastian what he meant by that, but then he heard Kurt's voice.

"Blaine! Up here!" The voice was coming from directly above.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing on top of a rather tall tree.

"How did you get up there?" As far as Blaine remembered, Kurt never told him he knew how to climb trees. Besides, that looked a bit too high up to be climbable.

"Don't miss your step, Hummel." Sebastian called out. "I don't wanna be scraping you up from the ground later."

"You wish, Sebastian!" Kurt yelled down. "Just watch this."

Kurt stepped down from the branch, but he did not fall.

"Well, fuck me!" Blaine heard Sebastian cursing next to him. "Hummel can fly."

"Pretty awesome, right?" Kurt hovered in the air. "You guys need to try this. It's not that hard."

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt descended onto the ground, looking very pleased with himself.

"C'mon, just try." Kurt tried to explain. "Relax, and imagine yourself weightless and that you can fly. And then you just push off with your feet like you would do if you can fly."

"Think of a happy thought? Right?" Sebastian said drily.

Blaine closed his eyes, putting Kurt's words into practise. After a moment he opened them, only to gasp as he saw his feet hovering slightly above the soil. "It works." Blaine whispered. "It … really works. I'm flying!"

"Oh, wow." Kurt looked impressed as Blaine began to rise. "It actually took me a few tries to be able to get that high."

Kurt followed suit and joined Blaine.

"Hey, Land Dweller!" Kurt spread his arms out as a challenge and smirked at Sebastian. "Scared of heights?"

"Fine." Sebastian squared his shoulders as he got ready. "You're asking for it, Hummel."

Blaine saw Sebastian closing his eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. A few moments later, Sebastian rose up from the ground slowly until he was a few feet above ground. Then he fell flat on his face.

That looked like it would hurt. Blaine heard Kurt trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm great." Sebastian picked himself off the ground and tried again. He managed to get himself a little further off the ground before toppling forward and fell again. "What the Hell?"

It just felt so natural for Blaine as he descended and landed on the ground softly. He walked over to Sebastian and helped him up.

"Try it with me?" Blaine held out his hand. "I just pretended that I was already flying in the air. So why don't you just pretend about something you like?"

Blaine felt Sebastian studying him as he took Blaine's hand. And then, they were lifting off together.

"Well look at that?" Sebastian remarked a bit incredulously. "Who would've thought, the real Supermen are gay?"

"Well, are you guys going to just hold hands in the air or are we going to do something about this?" Kurt spoke up from behind them.

Blaine almost forgot about Kurt. He let go of Sebastian's hand awkwardly. If Sebastian minded that at all, he certainly did not show it.

"Blaine, why don't you take out your camcorder?" Kurt gestured at their surroundings. "We can do some amazing aerial filming here."

"You're right!" Blaine turned on the camera and manoeuvred it around them. "This is so great! I've always wanted to fly."

"I have an idea." Kurt looked up into the sky. "I'll race you guys up to the clouds."

"Deal." Sebastian stepped up to the challenge. "The loser has to buy lunch."

"You're on." Kurt took off.

"Hummel, that's cheating!" Sebastian raced after him.

In the end, Blaine won, to everyone's surprise.

They spent several hours in the clouds, racing against each other and doing aerial dives.

"No, no, no!" Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "That is not a flip, Sebastian."

"Yes it is. 360 is a flip." Sebastian demonstrated again. "See?"

"It looked more like you're spinning out of control." Kurt argued. "You're in the air, you could've been a bit a graceful."

"Right, like a ballerina." Sebastian countered. "You'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you?"

"I think this is unbelievable." Blaine tried to stop the argument. "Look at this."

The clouds swirled around Blaine in small circular movement.

"How did you do that?" Kurt looked impressed.

"I don't know, it's similar to moving objects." The cloud around Blaine moved a little faster before they dispersed. "Now I know what it's like to be Storm."

"From 'X-Men'?" Sebastian asked. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" Blaine started to look around. It sounded far away but was getting closer. He could not quite put a finger on what the sound was. It sounded familiar. It sounded like …

An engine.

"Watch out!" Blaine tried to warn Sebastian as a jumbo jet sped by right above them. The sudden turbulence made swept them away, and sent Sebastian plummeting to the ground. "Sebastian!"

Blaine did the first thing that came to mind – he dove after Sebastian. He could tell that Sebastian was trying to take flight again, but the air around him was too tumultuous and Sebastian did not have good enough control over his flight ability. Blaine willed himself to descend faster, he must reach Sebastian in time.

_I can't let him die!_

Blaine let himself go and let gravity took him in order to catch up with Sebastian. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's middle as he finally caught up and tried to slow down the speed of descend. They fell over each other as Blaine managed to land on a field, doing whatever he could to soften the impact.

"God, I'm alive!" Blaine heard Sebastian exclaiming. "I'm … alive!"

"Are you okay?" Blaine was still laying on the grass, the adrenaline rush leaving him breathless.

"Yeah, more than fine." Sebastian was leaning over him. "You saved my life. You save the camcorder _iand/i_ you saved my life."

"I'm glad." Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't want to lose you."

It took Blaine a few moments to realize what he had just said out loud. Sebastian was inches away from his face. Blaine closed his eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Blaine felt Sebastian pulling away quickly at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Oh good, you are!"

"That was close." Blaine got up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blaine could feel Kurt scrutinizing him. "Maybe we should make a move?"

"My house's the closest." Sebastian suggested. "Let's just reconvene there."

"Yeah, fine." Blaine saw Kurt giving both him and Sebastian another look before walking back to his SUV.

* * *

"I'm gonna get some water." Blaine announced as he stood up from the sofa and stretched. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Kurt shook his head. "Thanks."

"I'll have a glass of wine." Sebastian spoke up. "You know where to find them."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Blaine thought he saw Kurt raising his eyebrows at the comment.

"I'm not serving alcohol to minors." Blaine was hoping that Sebastian was joking. "I'll be right back. Behave!"

That remark was meant for Sebastian, but it was Kurt who replied.

"Yes, Blaine." Blaine felt a tinge of iciness around the way Kurt said those words. "I'll try not to kill Sebastian while you're gone."

"Ditto." Sebastian waved.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Blaine shuffled out of the living room.

It was strange how familiar Blaine was with Sebastian's house by this point. It was much larger than his old house, but it was laid out in such a way that everything was easy to find. Blaine could tell that Sebastian's family must have hired an interior designer specifically for this. He came before a large industrial size refrigerator, wondering briefly whether Sebastian's family even used it, before opening the cabinet door beside him remotely. Two water bottles floated out and settled themselves onto the kitchen counter.

After a moment, Blaine decided to get one more bottle of water. Kurt might say he did not need anything, but Blaine was sure that they all needed some hydration after all the flying they did today.

"Guys! Do you want the water in a glass?" Blaine called out. No answers. Blaine figured he was probably too far from Kurt and Sebastian to be heard. "Glass it is then."

A noisy slam of the front door made the glasses wavered a bit as Blaine levitated them through the air. There was the sound of a car starting and driving off.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine looked around. "Hey, what happened?"

Sebastian was kneeling over something on the ground. He was trying to pick up a broken vase.

"We got a bit crazy with our stunts." Blaine could not see Sebastian's face from where he was. "Something came up the last minute at the shop. Kurt sends his regards."

"O-okay." Blaine set the glasses down on the coffee table. "Hey, let me do this. Don't use your hands."

"You know I'm not as good with this super power stuff." Sebastian stood up. "You seem to be getting a lot stronger at this."

"I don't know, it just comes naturally for me." Blaine moved the shattered pieces from the carpet and dropped them into the waste basket. "The flying thing, that took no effort at all."

"You know." Blaine saw Sebastian was about to wrap his arm around him but hesitated at the last moment. "Nevermind."

Blaine decided that something needed to be done to address this awkwardness, but he really did not want to be the one to bring up the conversation.

Blaine sighed. Why must life be so complicated?

* * *

"Dad's going to be staying in the hospital with mom until she's discharged." Blaine talked into the camcorder. "I hope she gets better. Doctor said she actually did not seem to be getting worse, so I hope maybe we are going to have a miracle. I've done research online but there just isn't enough information about remissions and exception cases."

Blaine got up and moved to his bed, moving the camcorder along with him.

"So as you can tell, I've discovered the power of flight. It's really amazing. Many years ago, I would have said that's a dream come true for me." Blaine smiled softly at the camera. "But right now, a dream come true would be for mom to get better. I wish I have the power to heal."

Blaine leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"I also wish I have the power to resolve complicated situations. Sebastian …" He bit his lip and felt his face heating up. "Well we … we slept together. I feel bad about it. I don't know what to think. I know he was trying to be nice. It's just strange now between us. I don't know where we stand. I don't even know where I stand with Kurt. And … you know, I'm actually not opposed to the idea of being with Sebastian. It's just so complicated."

Blaine paused the recording and moved the camcorder so that it was in his hands. He pressed the rewind button to looked at today's footage. There was the footage from when they were flying. It was quite a breathtaking view as the clouds and landscape were filmed.

Blaine was surprised when he found that the footage kept running beyond their near-miss with the plane. He fast forward and reached the point where he had gotten up to get water for everyone. What he saw next was not something he had expected.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me or do I have to make you tell me?" Kurt had his arms crossed again his chest.

"You're going to have to be clearer than that." Sebastian leaned back against the sofa.

"You know what I'm talking about." There was a slight tremor in Kurt's voice that he usually got when he was trying to keep his temper in check. "What's with you and Blaine?"

"I think that's none of your business what we do." Sebastian countered. "You don't own either of us."

"I know you did something to him." Kurt seethed with such venom that it made Blaine cringe. "You need to stay away from him."

"Excuse you?" Sebastian had his eyebrows raised. "Did someone die and make you the dictator?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Blaine is vulnerable right now, you can't take advantage of him like this." Kurt raised his voice. "He's not for you to be used and thrown away!"

Sebastian let out a laugh. Blaine could feel the bitterness below it.

"You have some nerve to come to my house and tell me that." Sebastian leaned forward a bit, his posture stiff. "You, of all people, do not have the right to accuse me of using anyone."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"You wanna do this now?" Blaine had never seen Sebastian getting this riled up before. Part of him wondered if he should just pause the tape. "Really, Hummel. You never cease to amaze me! That used to be a good thing."

"Save it, Sebastian." Kurt warned. "We're not talking about us right now."

 _Us?_ Blaine knew he should probably switch off the camcorder now. This might not be something he wanted to know.

"No, there was never an 'us'." The hurt in Sebastian's voice was evident. "I wanted to make it work, but you didn't."

"How dare you!" Kurt narrowed his eyes. The vase next to Sebastian fell over and shattered.

Blaine saw Sebastian flinched at the sudden outburst. That was a side of Kurt that Blaine had never seen.

"It didn't work because you've only always seen me as a replacement. " Sebastian said levelly. "Believe it or not, I actually wanted us to work."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian continued.

"Let me finish." Sebastian held up a hand. "You were never with me, Kurt, not really. You were-your mind was on him."

Blaine felt his breath hitched in his throat.

"Really?" Kurt spat, he glanced away profile to the camera and Blaine felt an ache in his chest at the pain in his eyes. "Well, there's no worry about that anymore, is there?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. And neither did he. If you want to hate someone hate me. It's not his fault."

"What makes you think I don't hate you?" Kurt smiled bitterly. "So what is this? Revenge?"

"No, Kurt. I do care; and I'd like to remain friends with you." Sebastian paused for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "I care about him a great deal. More than anyone would ever know."

Blaine felt his hands trembling and he curled them into fists in order to keep his composure. There was silence after that, as both Kurt and Sebastian were in deep thoughts. Blaine could tell that while Kurt still looked upset and angry, but at least now he appeared to be calming down as he tried hard to digest the words that had been exchanged.

"If you care about him, then you better take good care of him." Kurt said finally. "I'll see myself out."

Kurt walked out of frame. There was the slam of a door and the sound of car engine starting. Sebastian remained where he was until Kurt's car had pulled out of the driveway, then he got up and started to pick up the broken vase.

The vibrating of Blaine's mobile phone made him pause the playback. He picked up the phone and saw a text message.

From: Kurt (09:03pm)  
We need to talk.

(TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed my chapters are getting longer. I think we're now at the half way point of the story. There will be probably averag of one sex scene per chapter up until Chapter 14. Thanks again for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap ... In the last chapter, the trio discovered the power of flight and Kurt found out there was something up with Seblaine. Blaine found out about the Kurt/Sebastian confrontation that was accidentally recorded on his camcorder and the chapter ended with Blaine receiving a text message from Kurt, telling Blaine that they needed to talk. In this chapter, there will be several things being resolved and the meaning behind the title of this fic will also be revealed.

APEX PREDATOR - CHAPTER 10

 _"Tell me baby what's your story?_  
Where you come from and where you wanna go this time oh?  
Tell me lover are you lonely?  
The thing we need is never all that hard to find oh."

\- Red Hot Chili Peppers

For as long as Blaine had known Kurt, things had always been comfortable between the two of them. They used to be able to talk about anything, even if they might not always agree on the things they discussed. It was a rare form of friendship, and if the circumstances had been right, it probably would have been one of the best sorts of relationships.

Except circumstances had not been right. They had not been right for a very long time.

"Kurt-" Blaine cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Where are we going exactly?"

The drive had been filled with awkward silence ever since Kurt picked Blaine up from his house.

"Are you afraid I'm going to kidnap you?" Kurt looked amused. "I think we're just going to drive up to the hills over there. Lima Bean has way too many people."

"Now I'm less worried about the kidnapping and more about a murder." Blaine looked over at Kurt, appreciating the small, yet tight, smile on his face. All this tension was unbearable.

"Oh yes, after I've changed my outfit." Kurt nodded as he drove up the hill. "I don't want blood splatter on this. It's an original."

"Kurt Hummel, the  _serial killer_." Blaine mused.

"Hey, it's got a nice ring to it." Kurt pulled the car into a landing that overlooked Lima, parking neatly. "Although to be honest, I'm not entirely happy about the effect the exertion of dismembering you and burying you will have on my pores."

"Yeah, you strike me as more of a poison type of guy." Blaine looked outside, the view was breathtaking.

"I don't need poison. I can kill with a devastating look. Just one."

"I don't doubt that either," Blaine answered quietly.

When Kurt did not answer him, Blaine turned his head and found his friend staring at him. Suddenly, Blaine felt as though he was under a microscope.

"So, how are you doing?" Kurt's voice was soft. "We haven't really talked for ages."

"Um …"

"Tell me the truth, Blaine." There was concern in Kurt's eyes, and something else too. "Don't 'um' me. I know when you get into those I-don't-want-people-to-worry-about-me-so-i-will-pretend-to-be-fine speeches."

"But I  _don'_ _t_ want you to worry." Blaine confessed.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but seemed to have changed his mind at the last minute.

"Well, mom's back at the hospital … since last week."

"Oh, Blaine …"

"No, I think she's ok. They're observing." Blaine hurried to explain. "Dad's staying with her in the meantime."

"You're telling me you're home alone this whole time?" Kurt looked incredulous. "You should have told me. You could have stayed with us. I mean this whole time—"

"I stayed with Sebastian sometimes." Blaine blurted out and instantly regretted it. That was not how he intended on telling Kurt about them.

_Especially when Sebastian and I haven't even figured this thing out yet._

The silence between them was deafening.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I meant to—"

"No, it's okay." Kurt shook his head. "I suspected as much. You were … different."

Blaine was not sure what Kurt meant by 'different', but he could feel his face heating up nonetheless.

"But, we … I mean, Sebastian and I, I don't—"

"You don't need to explain." Kurt cut him off again. "What you and him decide to do, it's not my concern. I …"

Blaine saw Kurt taking a deep breath.

"There're several reasons I wanted to talk to you. This is one of them. I think—I think I owe you an explanation."

"Explanation?" This was the last thing Blaine expected.

"Sebastian and I, we … for the lack of a better word, we used to go out. Kind of." Kurt looked uncomfortable with what he had to say. "It was a few months. It didn't really work out."

"Okay."  _What is he trying to say?_ "But you know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Kurt."

"No, I need to tell you. That's what friends do, right?" Kurt gave Blaine a look that bide no further arguments. "I'm not saying it's anyone's fault. Sebastian and I … It just kind of happened. It was shortly after you transferred. It was hard, you know. And he came along. I couldn't stand him at first but then once I got to know him, he wasn't bad at all. I mean, to be fair, he drives people crazy sometimes but he's got a good heart. Under all that front, at least. We … we tried. I mean, tried to make it work. Tried a few things, nothing drastic, obviously. It just didn't work out and we decided that it may be better that we stay friends."

"If you don't mind me asking …" Blaine was trying to find the right words to use, but there really was not any diplomatic way of putting it. "Why didn't it work?"

Kurt was silent for a moment.

"I think it's better if you get Sebastian's side of the story too." Kurt said finally. "Some relationships are better as friendships. As couples, we brought out the worst in each other. As friends, we brought out the best. I think we're both competitive in some ways and our personalities just didn't gel."

That was not what Blaine was expecting, at least not after what he had seen on the video footage. Blaine had expected something angrier, but then again, this was Kurt. Kurt who had a big heart, who always tried to take the high road.

"Anyway, what I really want to know from you is if Sebastian's good to you?" Blaine dreaded what was going to come out of Kurt's mouth next. "Does he make you happy?"

All right, maybe that was not what Blaine was expecting.

"Yes, he is." Blaine could not stop the smile that formed on his lips. "On both counts."

"All right, then." The smile that Kurt returned was genuine. "That's what matters. Now if he does anything to hurt you, I'll skin him alive."

"Whatever happened to not wanting to get your hands dirty?"

"I'll make an exception if it's you, Blaine."

Kurt looked as though he was about to say something else but paused.

"What is it, Kurt?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this." Kurt fiddled with his keys. "Just … don't get mad, okay?"

"Okay."

"I told dad, about the powers."

"You, what?" The three of them never did discuss whether this whole thing about their powers would be kept in secrecy, but Blaine still could not help but feel a bit betrayed by this. "What did he say?"

"He won't tell anyone." Kurt explained. "I'm telling you this because of what my dad told me. He said we need to be careful. And that … we need to have a contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?"

"If our powers are discovered by the wrong people, or if we messed up somewhere; things can get messy." Blaine noticed how hard Kurt was gripping his car keys. "Dad says we need to have some money and emergency supplies hidden somewhere. So that in the worst case scenario, we have an escape route."

"I see." It made sense to Blaine, except he did not really have much in supplies or cash flow.

"You should probably relay the message to Sebastian too." Kurt added. "The next time you see him, I mean."

"Yeah, I will."

It was quite clear that Kurt and Sebastian were not on speaking terms yet. Blaine could not help but feel guilty for being indirectly responsible for the rift.

* * *

"Contingency plan?" Sebastian was nuzzling at Blaine's neck. "Was that what he said?"

"Yeah." Blaine squirmed. "Sebastian, wait. Wait."

Blaine could feel Sebastian pulling back and settling back onto the sofa.

"What else did he talk about?"

Blaine swallowed hard at the question. This was a conversation that they would have to have at some point, and it might as well be now.

"He told me about you two. And … and I told him about us." Blaine shook his head. "I mean, I didn't tell him the specifics. He figured out that we're together. I mean, I don't know if we are together. I just mean that he figured that um … He said I should I ask you for your side of the story."

"My side of the story?" Sebastian looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I mean, you don't have to tell me anything. Kurt didn't say anything bad at all."

"I don't have much to add except it didn't work out." Sebastian looked wistful. "Kurt was my second official relationship, so we were both pretty new at it. We were both strong-willed and sarcastic, so when we clashed, it wasn't pretty."

"Do you still have feelings for Kurt?" It was a question that had to be asked, but it was also one that Blaine was afraid to find out the answer of.

He saw Sebastian taking a sip from his water and clearing his throat before answering.

"I wish it had worked out, but it didn't. It is what it is." Sebastian put his hand atop Blaine's. "But what's important right now, is that there's someone else that I care a great deal about."

"And that person would be?" Blaine's voice came out as a whisper.

"What do you think?" Sebastian's face was inches from Blaine's.

"What?"

"Do you want us to be together?" Sebastian said slowly. "As in, officially."

"If … if you don't mind?" Blaine stammered. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his face.

"I don't."

Sebastian closed the distance between them.

* * *

It was different the second time around.

They took their time with everything, from the undressing each other to exploring each other. Blaine let his hands feel every explorable surface on Sebastian's body, touching, kissing and feeling. It was both new and frightening, and Sebastian patiently guided Blaine through it all. There was not that sense of desperate urgency this time, Blaine just wanted to feel everything that Sebastian had to offer, and let Sebastian did it his way.

There was just something vastly different about all this when it was done under different circumstances and with a different sort of mutual understanding. The look in Sebastian's eyes was tender as he entered Blaine slowly and carefully, only doing so after making sure that Blaine was prepared and ready.

There were kisses and touches as they moved together, Blaine meeting Sebastian's every thrusts as he took him in deeper every time, savoring the closeness that they share. Blaine reached out for Sebastian's hand and interlaced their fingers together as they reached completion together. They laid on the sofa afterwards, exchanging lazy kisses with each other as they basked in the afterglow.

* * *

_"Apex predators, also known as alpha or top-level predators, are predators with no predators of their own, residing at the top of their food chain. Apex predator species have a crucial role in maintaining the health of their ecosystems. While the apex predator concept is commonly applied in wildlife management, conservation, and ecotourism, it should be noted that human beings are also known as apex predators ..."_

"Are you going to keep watching TV for the rest of the time here?" Blaine heard Sebastian murmuring against his neck.

"This is interesting." Blaine snuggled closer to Sebastian. "We're apex predators. And having powers probably makes us the apex predators amongst apex predators."

They were both cuddled under the large alpaca throw that had been thrown over the sofa. It was already early evening, but neither Blaine nor Sebastian had any desire to move from where they were after they had sex earlier. Sebastian had his arm around Blaine's waist, his chest pressed up against Blaine's back.

"I can't believe you sometimes." Sebastian licked a path up the side of Blaine's neck and sucked at a pulse point. "Here we are, still naked under the covers, and you want to watch Discovery channel."

"I'm a nerd, what can I say." Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Sebastian's hand running up his thigh.

"You're a hot nerd, then." The hand wandered to the inside of Blaine's thigh and continued to move up. "I can think of something more interesting to do to pass the time."

"Sebastian …" Blaine could feel Sebastian's hardness pressing up against his leg. "You're insatiable."

"Can you blame me?" Blaine felt a tongue tracing the shell of his ear. "I have a hot boyfriend naked under the covers with me. That's just too much of a temptation to resist."

"Flattery will get you anywhere." Blaine gave out a surprised gasp when Sebastian moved from behind him suddenly and pinned him down.

"Stay here tonight?" Sebastian leaned down to kiss Blaine, who kissed back.

"Okay."

(TBC)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this chapter and the chapter 9 are not as intense as Chapter 8. However, not all chapters will be intense. This one in particular is what I call a resolution and set up chapter. The Kurbastian thing got tied up, SeBlaine becomes official, and the reason this series is called "Apex Predator" is explained. I also have used this chapter to set something up to make the ending makes more sense. Anyway, remember the idea of "calm before the storm"? Yup, for every chapter that isn't intense, it is part of the calm. Crap is going to happen again soon enough, in another chapter or two. I do want SeBlaine to at least get to spend some time together before something bad happens. Thanks again for reading. I have a Tumblr at rykerstrom.tumblr.com, I'd be honored if you can drop by and say hello!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Blaine found out about ex-Kurbastian and upon clearing things up with both Kurt and Sebastian separately, Sebastian and Blaine decided to make things official. We also found out why this fic is named "Apex Predator", it is something that will come up again in the latter part of this fic. This chapter has Riding!SeBlaine sex at the end. This is actually an important chapter as several things took place here.. If you enjoy this, please review and rec it. Thanks.

CHAPTER 11

 _"Almost, ready to drift now,_  
And I feel myself slipping inside you,  
Oh just a little bit further,  
before something drags me back,  
You're so close,  
I thought I nearly had you there."

_\- Mind Circus (Wayward West)_

The harsh sound of the alarm jerked Blaine out of his slumber. With a groan, he reached for his cell and hit the snooze button, hoping to catch a fifteen minute cat nap before he absolutely had to get up to go to school. It was getting colder by the day lately, and staying under the covers just seemed to be a much better option on a dreary Monday morning.

His cell had other ideas on that and almost immediately began to vibrate against his bedside table, nearing the edge of the wood in its urgency. The thought that the hospital might be on the other end of the line was enough to shake the remnants of sleep away.

"Hello?" Blaine wiped at his eyes, struggling into a sitting position.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Oh, hey." Blaine sank back into the pillows with a relieved sigh. "It's you."

"Should I be worried?" said Sebastian. "Do you have a bus load of twinks calling you at 7am?"

"No, no- I uh- I thought it was the hospital."

"Oh, shit," muttered Sebastian. "Sorry, I didn't think. Are you okay?"

"It's fine, honestly. I'm just-" Blaine yawned loudly down the line and Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, I'm just half asleep, still." He smiled. "And you woke me from a particularly  _invigorating_ dream about Orlando Bloom."

"You realize that it's 2012, right? You need to get your wet dreams into the modern age. I bet you dream in black and white with title cards that say  _rimming_ every five minutes." As Blaine spluttered he rode on. "Anyway, get your pert behind out of bed and dip your head in your vat of Brylcreem or whatever it is you do, and I'll be there in about twenty minutes.

"You're picking me up?" Blaine bit his lip, feeling strangely touched.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for? That and for experimental positions, naturally. Incidentally, that's how you can repay this kindness of mine. How good are you at holding your breath under water?"

"Wha- what?"

"Never mind. I'll show you the diagrams. I'm quite proud of my shading on the sex swing."

"Sebastian!"

"You, Anderson, are entirely too easy to tease. Now go get in the shower. Oh! And you should really,  _really_ take your camera in with you and-"

"See you in twenty, Sebastian." Blaine rolled his eyes and terminated the call.

Flipping back his covers, he stepped out of bed and padded over to his wardrobe. It was his daily routine to pick out the clothes he wanted to wear first before taking a shower and getting ready for the day. As he looked through his collection of clothes, one particular item stood out to him.

A white cashmere sweater.

Blaine reached out and picked up the sweater, feeling its softness under his fingers. The sweater had great sentimental value to him. He remembered that it was bought during one of his family trips to Europe, during one of the happier times.

_Before mom got sick._

Blaine felt a lump forming in his throat and he swallowed it away. It was a cold morning, and it just seemed apt to wear the sweater to school.

* * *

As Blaine opened the car door, he was greeted with a low and drawn out whistle.

"Well, well, well," Sebastian looked him up and down. "I know you look good in red, but you look absolutely ravishing in white."

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again. Sebastian always found a way to either make him feel embarrassed or render him speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sebastian leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. It was slow and heated as Blaine felt Sebastian's tongue licking lightly at his lower lip before pushing its way into Blaine's mouth. Almost too soon, Sebastian pulled away again. "I'd much prefer that i _I_ _'_ _m/i_  the one who got your tongue."

"Do you work for the sleaze department of Hallmark?"

"Yeah? Well, I'd love to take you out of an envelope and then - and uh- oh, I started that without knowing where it was going to end. Shut up!" He added as Blaine laughed. "How can you expect me to function without coffee?"

Blaine placed a hand, rather boldly he thought, on Sebastian's knee. "I think you function just fine."

" _Really?_ I like this side of you. Now, let's get you to school." Sebastian grinned as he stepped on the gas. "We can finish what we started later today."

The promise of what was to come made Blaine's heart flutter. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

McKinley High School was always slightly rowdier than usual before a big game. Blaine put his camcorder away as he tried to navigate his way through the crowd. It was lunch time, which meant that just about everyone in McKinley was out and about in the hallway.

Blaine winced as he bumped into a door handle. It was way too crowded in the hallway. If it was not for the fact that he had left his history book inside his locker earlier, he would not have to come back to the hallway during this time.

Blaine took out his phone to check for text messages and missed calls. In spite of his mother's seemingly stable condition, the fact remained that she was still in intensive care and that his father was still at the hospital with her. The unknown and uncertainty surrounding his mother's prognosis hung over Blaine's head like an axe. And because of that, Blaine often dreaded checking his phone for the fear that one day he would receive a missed call that signaled his worst fears.

Blaine rounded the corner of the hallway. He saw a flash of red out of his peripheral vision. Before he had a chance to react or even register what was happening, Blaine felt the coldness hit him in the face and chest.

Slushie. And it looked like a triple slushie judging by how cold Blaine felt.

Ignoring the sting of the liquid in his eyes, Blaine opened them and looked down. He could hear the jocks laughing and cheering about their latest accomplishment, but all Blaine could focus on was the myriad of orange, purple and red that now stained his white sweater.

The very same sweater that was the last gift from his mother before she fell ill.

"Hey, it looks like the preppie's gonna cry!" Blaine heard one of the jocks saying.

"Aww … crybaby! You gonna look for mommy to make it all better?" The two jocks high-fived each other while other students walked by, not wanting to get involved.

It started gradually, so gradually that no one heard it. And then it grew louder as the windows in the hallway started rattling. There were exclamations of surprise and murmuring at the unusual occurrence. Blaine's head snapped up as he realized what was happening and quickly pushed past the jocks, not caring if they got even angrier at him for such a display of insolence.

Blaine had to get out of there, fast.

* * *

The bathroom was cold and dreary, but for the moment it was Blaine's temporary sanctuary. He had locked the door after he came in, not caring whether other students might need to use it during lunch break. If they did, there were plenty other restrooms they could find on campus. Blaine just needed to be alone.

This was not a good day.

There was no way he could get the stain out of his sweater. It seemed silly to mope over a sweater but this sweater was important to Blaine. He could not help but blame himself for making the wrong choice in wearing it to school.

Blaine hated those bullies.

All his life he had tried so hard to be a good person, to bite his tongue and carry on when things went badly. But this was too much.

Blaine gripped the sink tightly, ignoring the pain in his fingers as he dug his nails into the hard surface. No, he would not cry. He would not give those bullies the pleasure of seeing him defeated.

In the midst of his anguish, Blaine could hear the glass from the mirror cracking, but he did not care. It was not his problem. It was the sudden slam of all the toilet stalls that made him snap his head up in surprise.

Blaine could not believe the damage.

All the mirrors were shattered. Their pieces scattered the bathroom floors in a comical imitation of confetti. Three of the bathroom stall doors had fallen off their hinges from the force of the slam. However, it was the state of his sweater that really made Blaine gape.

It was white again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see something floating next to him **.** It was surreal, tri-colorliquid separated themselves and swirled around one another in mid-air as Blaine watched on in fascination.

_I made that happen._

Blaine had somehow managed to separate matters. The enormity of what just took place was too great for words.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly; there were questionings about the supposed vandalism in the restroom, but no one owned up. A warning was put out to all students about the disciplinary actions that would be taken if anyone was caught in the act.

Blaine was too preoccupied about what had transpired to feel guilty. As the final bell rung, he picked up his backpack and headed out to the school parking lot. Blaine paled when he saw the same jocks coming up to him.

"Looks like someone cleaned his sweater up." The first jock said. "Either that or he's got two of them."

"Yeah, you preppies always have too much money to spare." His friend smirked. "I think this calls for a daily double."

_Oh, no._

But this time, Blaine saw it coming. And he saw it going i _back./i_

Martin blinked in rapid succession, the red ice dripping from his eyelashes and plopping down onto his chin. "Wha- fuck?" He stared down at the now empty cup in his hands.

"Fuck me! Fuck me that's fucking cold!"

As Martin and Andy began an earnest argument that entailed of blaming the other for their icy misfortune, Rashid remained quiet, his eyes fixed on Blaine and filled with unease and, to Blaine's surprise, the smallest trace of fear.

Ducking down his head, Blaine made a hasty exit and left the boy's questioning eyes behind.

* * *

Blaine could feel himself trembling as he lowered himself slowly onto Sebastian, his thighs feeling the burn. This was definitely something they had yet to try. There was something to be said about being able to have some semblance of control over things.

The stretch and the burn were incredible. While the discomfort was there, it was nothing compared to that first time. A guttural moan escaped from Blaine's lips as he felt the tip of Sebastian's cock hit that spot deep inside. Blaine gripped Sebastian's shoulder tightly and continued to lower himself until he had completely bottomed out.

Blaine rested his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"God, you feel amazing." Sebastian's voice was strained.

Blaine lifted himself up slowly, feeling every inch of Sebastian inside him as he moved. In this position, Blaine found that he could feel more and see more. Sebastian's pupils were dilated, only a thin rim of green remained. Blaine stopped right where only the tip remained inside of him before plunging himself down in one stroke, earning a groan from Sebastian.

It was a sight to behold to see Sebastian trying not to come undone, and the look in Sebastian's eyes was mesmerizing. Even in his lust-induced haze, Blaine could see something else in those eyes.

Adoration. Care. And perhaps … even love.

_Does Sebastian love me?_

The thought was soon gone from Blaine's mind as Sebastian grabbed at the small of his back pulling him forward and rolling the two so that Sebastian's weight bore down upon him. A small whimper escaped from Blaine's throat at the change in angle, and it seemed to be the undoing of Sebastian. Wrapping Blaine's legs around his waist, he rose the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin as he pounded into Blaine.

It was almost animalistic, the way they were doing it this time; and it didn't take long for both of them to come to completion.

Afterwards, as they laid side by side together in companionable silence; Blaine found himself relishing the moment. Sometimes, Blaine wished that the whole world would stay this way; where it was just Sebastian and him, two bodies intertwined and fitted together perfectly, away from the cruelty of reality.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian murmured in a small, concerned voice. "You seemed preoccupied earlier."

"I am now." Blaine pressed a kiss to Sebastian's mouth and smiled.

(TBC)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has been worth the wait. If I recall correctly, next chapter is when things will go majorly south again. There should be one more sex scene, the one in this chapter was actually unplanned and it just wrote itself. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr and I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom.tumblr.com". Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the downward spiral. Things are going to get worse from here onwards. So with that in mind, there are two warnings for this chapter: minor character death and SeBlaine sex. We're about 4 chapters away from the end, and my intent is to try to update every week and finish this by July along with an epilogue or one-shot. I'm sorry I haven't been very good with replying to reviews, I'll try to get caught up on all of them. Thank you for your continuous support of this fic, and thank you to my dear beta for making this fic possible. If you enjoy reading this, please rec and review it. Also, I can generally be found on my Tumblr so if you want to give me a kick so that I can write faster, please follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

" _Un bel giorno  
Un bel giorno per morire._

Un bel di, vedremo  
Levarsi un fil di fumo  
Dall'estremo confin del mare.  
E poi la nave appare."

\- _It_ _'_ _s A Beautiful Day (Sarah Brightman)_

"Tibet, really? Of all the places you would hide, you want to choose Tibet?"

"What's wrong with Tibet? It's beautiful there." Blaine wondered why Sebastian seemed so surprised. "The landscape and the culture. Everything about it is beautiful."

"Blaine, you don't choose a place to escape because it's beautiful." Sebastian shook his head. "You choose a place that is known for not extraditing people."

"Like where? France?"

"Precisely." Sebastian grinned. "It's beautiful there too. We could really live it up in Paris. Just stay in bed all day and screw."

"I think you're missing the point." Blaine tried to will away the blush that was threatening to make itself known on his face.

"No, I just believe in taking advantage of all that the world has to offer." Sebastian lifted his arms up and stretched, his shirt riding up as he did so, exposing a small patch of skin. "My, my, Mr. Anderson. Are you staring?"

"I—No, no I'm not." Blaine knew his face was in process of turning red even as he denied it.

"You're a bad liar. We can do something about this, you know." Sebastian's lips curled up in a lewd smile. Blaine felt his face heating up.

"No, not right now." Blaine tried to focus in attention on something else. "We need to practice. I mean, _you_ need to practice."

"Practice. Oh, I like the way you put it." Sebastian slipped his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

"Sebastian, I'm serious." Blaine squirmed out of Sebastian's reach. "We need to get back to your piano lesson. You almost have this piece mastered."

"I like it when you're bossy." Sebastian leaned over and tried to kiss Blaine, who turned his head away at the last second. "You're really no fun, you know that?"

"I'm trying to make sure that you get your money's worth." Blaine was adamant. "You're paying a lot of money for the lessons. I'd be a horrible teacher if you don't learn anything."

"Oh, but I'm learning." Sebastian let out a sigh when Blaine did not answer. "Fine, fine. I'll play. Do I get a reward if I get it right?"

"You're impossible." Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sebastian put his hands on the keys. "It's a good incentive."

Blaine watched on silently as Sebastian started playing. He was a quick learner, but impatient. Just as Sebastian was half way through the piece, he stumbled over a few keys.

"Sebastian, just relax."

"Easy for you to say," Sebastian grumbled. "I'm not the piano prodigy here."

"I'm no prodigy." Blaine smiled. "I just practice a heck of a lot."

"Did you just say 'heck'?"

"Yes. Why? Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing. If it was nineteen fifty-six." Sebastian tried the piece again. "Shit- I mean _shoot!_ I just can't get this."

"Hey, it's okay. Here, why don't we do this? I'm going to record you while you do this, so we can use the footage to see where you may need more work. Just pretend the camcorder isn't there." Blaine said, switching it on and levitating it over them. "Playing the piece isn't just about getting the notes right. You need to think the big picture and relax and forget about everything else. Sometimes if you only focus on the technicality, you're more prone to error."

"So you're saying I shouldn't give a shit?" Sebastian asked wryly. "Seems kind of counter-intuitive."

"Uh- not in those words exactly but … Well, it helped me overcome my stage fright." Blaine admitted.

"Stage fright? You?" Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Blaine Anderson, born performer, suffered from stage fright?"

"I used to." Blaine cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. "Anyways, give it a try. You can do it."

"All right." Surprisingly, Sebastian did not argue this time. Instead, he closed his eyes for a few moments as he rested his fingers on the piano keys, and then he made his third attempt.

It was a resounding success.

Sebastian must have known it too. Because as soon as the piece was finished, Blaine found himself being pinned against the piano, the keys making a cacophony of notes as Blaine tried to keep his balance.

"I think …" Sebastian's breath was hot against Blaine's ear, his voice low and husky. "You owe me a reward."

* * *

Blaine was not quite sure how they ended up on the floor in the midst of all this without injuring themselves. It had been four days since they had their last piano lessons, and that was four days since they had last seen each other because Sebastian had to go away for a school excursion. Blaine could not help but feel flattered that half a week apart could drive Sebastian to such a frenzied state. He laughed softly when the zipper got stuck halfway down.

"That's really not funny." Sebastian looked agitated. "I'm being cockblocked by my own zipper."

"Hey, let go of the zipper." Blaine put his hand on Sebastian's and lifted it away. Sebastian watched silently as the zipper slowly opened up and unzipped itself.

"This little trick of yours is pretty useful but it's a bit slow." Sebastian latched his mouth onto Blaine's neck. "Right now, I just want you."

"Are you always this vulgar?" Blaine sucked in his breath sharply when he felt Sebastian's fingers.

"No, vulgar would be saying I want to shove my cock up your ass and fuck you so hard that you can't walk for the rest of the week."

Blaine would have felt embarrassed at how those words made his heart skip a beat if he had not been so aroused. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and drew him in, his head falling back and his back arching up slightly when Sebastian pushed past that ring of muscle.

"Is this okay?" In spite of his lust-induced state, Sebastian's eyes were filled with concern and hesitation. It warmed Blaine's heart to know that in spite of everything, for the short time he had known this boy, Sebastian had always had Blaine's well-being in mind.

"More than okay." Blaine pulled Sebastian down for a kiss.

Even now Blaine still found it hard to believe at times that things had turned out this way with Sebastian. It had been going so incredibly well for them that Blaine often found himself wondering if what they were doing was actually making love. He used to find the phrase tacky, but it felt apt at this moment, with Sebastian rocking gently into him and their lips meeting again and again in a series of heated kisses.

Blaine held onto Sebastian's shoulder for purchase as he felt himself getting close. Sebastian's thrusts had become harder, his kisses more frantic. Blaine tried to raise his hips and meet every thrust, drawing Sebastian in, wanting more connection and more contact. He felt Sebastian's eyes on him and Blaine opened his own to meet Sebastian's gaze. There it was again, the look of adoration and care on Sebastian' s face, as though Blaine was the only thing he saw in this world.

When Blaine climaxed moments later, he found himself thinking that if this was what making love was supposed to feel like, he would never want it to stop.

They stayed tangled in each other for a while afterwards, trading kisses, and touching each other affectionately as they tried to catch their breaths. Sebastian pressed a closed mouth kiss on Blaine's forehead before getting up to get them both a towel for clean-up. As they cleaned each other silently, Blaine could not help but notice the content smile that was tugging at Sebastian's lips.

* * *

"I want to show you something." Sebastian held up a fork. "I discovered this by accident."

Blaine watched on quizzically, wondering what Sebastian was going to do with a fork. He shifted back gently on his lounge chair and tried to make himself comfortable, careful not to make any sudden movement. He was feeling a little sore, but he also felt relaxed and content. After they had gotten dressed, Sebastian had suggested that they spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by the pool and enjoying some drinks in the sun, to which Blaine had readily agreed.

"Watch carefully, and don't freak out." Sebastian had a look of concentration in his face. Blaine could not help but feel a bit uneasy at Sebastian's words. Sebastian turned the fork so that the sharp ends were pointed downwards and he was gripping the handle side in his hand. He placed his other hand flat on the table while keeping the hand with the fork raised above his head. And then without warning, he plunged the fork down.

"Oh, my God!" Blaine could not help but cry out in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I told you not to freak out." There was a triumphant grin on Sebastian's face as he held up his hand and the fork. Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

There were no visible injuries on Sebastian's hand and the fork was bent at an odd angle, as though something had crushed it.

"H-how did you do that?" Blaine reached out to touch the fork. He was pretty sure that the silverware was too sturdy to be bent this way by human hands.

"I was so bored on the school trip that I started playing around with my powers." Sebastian shrugged. "Turns out the one thing I'm good at is creating force fields."

"This is unbelievable."

"I'm sure if you give it a try, you can do it too." Sebastian took the fork back and placed it aside before reaching over and laying his hand atop Blaine's. "You seem to be good at everything you tried."

"That's not true," Blaine wanted to argue, but it was a bit hard to do it when Sebastian's face was inches from his own. Blaine could feel his breathing quickening just from the close proximity.

"Blaine, I—I want to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now and well I—" Sebastian stopped at mid-sentence, almost as though he was trying to gather his thoughts. It was strange to see Sebastian flustered. There was such an intense look in his eyes that told Blaine that whatever Sebastian was about to tell him would be important. "Blaine, I just want to say that I—"

Whatever Sebastian was about to say was cut off when Blaine saw something out of his peripheral vision. His cell was blinking on the kitchen counter, indicating an incoming call. It was then that it occurred to Blaine that he had not checked his phone for missed calls ever since he arrived at Sebastian's house that day.

"I'm sorry! I have to take this." Blaine ran inside the house and snatched his phone off the counter. He felt his stomach drop when he saw nine missed calls, all from a number that he had now committed the memory.

The hospital.

"Blaine?" Sebastian was standing by the door. "Everything okay?"

"I—" Blaine glanced down at the screen. There were nine voice mails. What was the point of signing up for voice mail again when he forgot to check his phone on a regular basis? He punched the speed dial and listened to the first message.

"Blaine, this is dad. Your mom she's—she's not doing so well. " Blaine ended the call in the middle of playback and picked up his backpack, dread and fear threatening to overwhelm him. He could hear the panic and distress in his father's voice, and his father would only get this way because of his mother.

"I have to go. My mom- she's …" He could not even finish the sentence.

"I'll drive you."

"No." Blaine stepped outside. "Faster if I fly."

"Blaine!" He heard Sebastian calling after him as he made his ascent, but Blaine did not look back. He had to get to the hospital, fast.

He just prayed that it was a false alarm and that his mother was fine.

* * *

Blaine pressed the elevator button frantically, hoping that it would get to the lobby faster. When the elevator stopped at another floor again, he turned and dashed up the fire escape. He needed to get to his parents now. With each flight of steps that he took, the feeling of unrest and anxiety increased in exponential proportion. He pushed the door open when he got to the floor he wanted and ran toward his mother's room, flinging open the door so violently that the bang it made against the wall made everyone inside the room turn around.

There were so many people. Too many.

"Dad?" Blaine called out. His father was standing by his mother's bed, it looked as though the doctors were in the midst of speaking with him when Blaine ran in. A look at his father's face told Blaine everything he needed to know. "Oh, God. No. Mom!"

Blaine ran forward and saw his worst nightmare confirmed. There, laying on the bed, was his mother, looking frail, small and no longer breathing. "Mom? Mom! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Blaine felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it away. His mother could not be dead. Not like this. Not when he had not even had a chance to say goodbye.

"Mom, it's Blaine. Wake up!" Blaine's vision started to shift out of focus as tears stung his eyes. He blinked them away and reached for his mother's hand. It felt unnaturally cold to the touch. "Please wake up! I've come to see you!"

"Blaine." He heard his dad speaking to him. "She's gone."

" _No!_ " Blaine shook his head vehemently. "No, she's not! She can't be. She was fine yesterday. She said- she said—"

Blaine felt someone pulling him away, when he tried to pushed the person away, he found himself trapped in his father's embrace.

All the fight seemed to have gone out of Blaine then, as he started sobbing, realizing that his mother was never going to come back.

(TBC)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now in the home stretch and three chapters away from the end. I want to thank all of you for staying with this fic. In the last chapter, Sebastian demonstrated a new power to Blaine and was about to tell Blaine something when Blaine received an urgent call to the hospital only to get there too late. Be prepared for more angst in this chapter. The next chapter is already written and will be posted in a week's time. I'm trying my best to push this through the finish line. For more details about the progress of this fic as well as any other SeBlaine WIP, please follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks and enjoy.

" _A sullen heart ticking under the ground,_

 _Taking the weight of which has yet to be found._  
If you can hear me now, why don't you recall?  
I was the one who cared after all."

_Summit (Skrillex ft. Ellie Goulding)_

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff comfort me."

The preacher's words seemed to fade in and out of focus amidst the sound of the heavy rainfall. Blaine could not help but noticed how apt everything was right now, ranging from the gloomy sky to the falling rain. It was almost as though the Heaven was weeping for Blaine's loss.

His mother.

His mother who used to sing Blaine to sleep when he was a child. His mother who shared Blaine's love for music. His mother had always been there for Blaine whenever he had a tough time in school. His mother, Blaine's best friend.

Whom Blaine would never see again.

Much of the funeral procession had gone by in a blur, just like much of his life in the past week. He vaguely recalled hearing everyone giving him and his father their condolences before the procession. Some of his friends from Dalton Academy were there, including Kurt, who gave Blaine a tight hug and told him that he would be there if Blaine needed a listening ear.

In reality, Blaine just wanted to run away and escape from all of this. He could barely remember walking up to the podium to give his eulogy. Those were just words, words that could not properly express how he really felt about his mother, who really did not deserve to suffer through such pain only to pass away at the end.

Blaine felt the brush of a hand against his before the very same hand interlaced their fingers together. He did not have to look down to know that the hand belonged to Sebastian. If Blaine wasn't feeling so numb with grief and guilt at this moment, he was pretty sure he would have felt bad for ignoring Sebastian the past week.

Guilt.

Blaine felt guilty. He knew he was not responsible for his mother's death, but it still did not change the fact that he had missed his final opportunity to see his mother one last time; all because he was too busy having sex with his boyfriend to remember to check his phone for calls and messages. Only the worst son in the world would do something like that.

It was unforgiveable; and it was a burden that Blaine knew he would carry for the rest of his life.

The sound of thunder from a distance away signaled the coming of a storm. The weather report had predicted a severe thunderstorm this afternoon, and that meant the funeral would have to be expedited for everyone's safety. It pained Blaine to see that even on the final occasion to pay respect to his mother, the day was still as ugly and as grim as it had been for the final months of his mother's life.

It was not fair. His mother deserved much more than a rushed funeral. She deserved a funeral that paid her the most respect there was, a funeral where the sun was shining and the birds were signing her praises.

His mother deserved much better than this.

The change was almost immediate, although it took Blaine much longer to notice. The downpour subsided into a light drizzle almost right away. Blaine looked up into the sky in disbelief when he noticed the ray of sunlight across his shoes.

The sky had cleared up and there was not a storm cloud in sight. It was as though the rain never existed.

Some would call this a miracle, except Blaine knew it was not. Blaine felt something wet running down his nose and he knew what it was before he saw it.

"You're bleeding." Sebastian's voice was brittle with an edge of concern and worry, but Blaine only watched on with morbid fascination as the drop of red fell onto the green patch of grass below.

"I'll be fine." Blaine muttered as he tried to stifle the flow of blood with a piece of tissue.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The voice of the priest was much more audible without the rain. And as they lowered the casket into the ground, Blaine took another glance at the sky.

The sky above him was the clearest shade of cerulean blue with nothing in sight except for a rainbow. A full circle of rainbow.

It was Blaine's parting gift to his mother.

* * *

"Dad. Dad?" When there was no answer, Blaine walked into the living room and found his father staring blankly at the TV screen as it replayed recordings from past family gatherings. "Dad, what do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something. Look, I'll fix you a sandwich, okay?" A slight nod was the only response Blaine received, but it was better than nothing.

After making sure that his father had finished eating everything, Blaine occupied himself by cleaning up around the house. The house had been left unattended ever since his mother's death. Everything had grounded to a halt since that fateful night, and Blaine hated the constant reminder of it.

"Dad, I'll be upstairs if you need me, okay?" Blaine sighed inwardly when his father didn't answer. He knew his father had heard him, but for the time being there was nothing Blaine could do to change his behavior.

Shutting the door behind him, Blaine settled down at the head of his bed and leaned back against the pillows. It was hard to not let his mind drift when he was alone these days. There were just too many things on his mind.

In the few weeks after the burial, Blaine had felt like an orphan. It was as though he had lost both of his parents in different ways. His father had been in an extreme state of grief since the funeral, refusing to eat or sleep. During his father's calmer moments, Blaine would find the man crying and comforting himself with family albums and video recordings of Blaine's mother. It pained Blaine to see his own father wasting away this way.

A vibration from Blaine's cell phone jerked him away from his reverie. A quick glance at his message inbox showed Blaine that it was another message from Sebastian, along with many more that Blaine had not bothered to respond to. Sebastian was not the only person that Blaine had been avoiding. Ever since his mother's death, Blaine had been isolating himself from everyone. His father, Kurt, and people he knew from his school.

Blaine almost dropped his phone when another text from Sebastian came through. This time, Blaine opened the message.

From: Sebastian Smythe (5:27pm)

I know you don't want to talk, but please at least reply so I know you're okay?

Blaine worried his lower lip between his teeth before tapping on his phone to create a new message. He checked off everyone in his distribution list, typed i _"I'm okay everyone, please don't worry about me and thank you for your prayers."_ /iand sent off the message.

Blaine knew he should have at least written a more personalized message to Sebastian, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. While it was true that Blaine should never attribute any of this to be Sebastian's fault, it was still hard for him to see Sebastian right now knowing that what he had done with this boy was the reason that Blaine had forgotten to check his phone.

From: Sebastian Smythe (5:40pm)

I'm here if you need me.

In spite of how Blaine was feeling, Sebastian's message sent a welcoming warmth to his heart.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson! Can you come up here for a minute please?" Mr. Schuester called up from his desk. Blaine swallowed hard, wondering what type of trouble he might be in. But he could not have been in any trouble. After all, he had turned in all his homework in spite of everything that had happened recently.

"Mr. Shue?"

"It's your history paper. Excellent work, Blaine." Mr. Schuester handed the graded paper to him. "Highest mark in the class, in fact."

"Th-thank you. " It was probably the best thing that had happened to Blaine in a while, even if it was just an essay that he had turned in weeks ago.

"Blaine?" There was a look of concern on his teacher's face. "I'm sorry about your loss. My condolences to your family."

"Thank you." Blaine forced out a small smile. "We're coping."

"May I suggest that you talk to Miss Pillsbury if you ever need someone to listen?" Mr. Schuester was about to say something else when the bell rang.

"Yes, of course." Thankful for the bell, Blaine quickly uttered the response his teacher was looking for and hurried back to his seat. It always made him feel uncomfortable to talk to adults about his problems. Blaine could get through this on his own, he always had.

Blaine sat down at his desk before reaching for his backpack to put the papers away. His hand hovered over the backpack slightly when he noticed something amiss. It looked like someone had shifted his things when he was away from his desk. Alarmed, Blaine unzipped the zipper and checked the contents inside. Nothing seemed to be missing.

 _I'm probably just tired._ Blaine tried to reassure himself as he put everything away. It had been a long day, rest was definitely in order. Following the rest of the students out of the school, Blaine stepped into the parking lot and ran into the one person he had not expected to see.

Kurt.

_Why is he here?_

"Come on, get in." Kurt reached over and opened the passenger door. "I'll give you a ride back."

* * *

"How are you?" Blaine knew that Kurt didn't mean it as a customary greeting when he asked the question. Suddenly, Blaine wished he hadn't gotten into the car, because now he would have to talk about things.

He was not ready to talk about anything yet.

"I know you're not okay. It doesn't matter what your text says." Kurt gave Blaine a sidelong glance before returning his attention to the road. "You can't keep bottling everything inside, Blaine."

"I'm doing terribly." There just was not any other way to say it. "I think I'm at the anger phase now."

"I've been there." Kurt reached over and gave Blaine's hand a sympathetic squeeze. "When my mom passed away. I was really young then but I remembered being really sad.

"I'm not going to say that it'll get easier with time, because everyone deals with it differently. But I want you to consider what your mother would've wanted for you. She would've wanted you to be happy and live your life. Shutting yourself off isn't the way to do it."

"I need time."

"I know you do. I'm not saying you should do it now, but I just want you to know that we'll be there if you need us."

"We?"

Kurt parked a few feet away from Blaine's house and shifted his gear to i _Park/i_.

"Sebastian and I."

 _They've reconciled?_ Somehow, it made Blaine feel slightly better that Kurt and Sebastian were back on speaking terms.

"Which reminds me," Kurt reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a large envelope. "Sebastian said he owed you money for the piano lessons."

"Oh." Blaine just stared.

"Look, Blaine. I know it's none of my business, what's going on between you two, but—" Kurt paused as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Sebastian's really worried about you. We both are. I've never seen him like this."

_What is Kurt trying to say?_

"I know Sebastian. I've known him longer than you have and believe me when I say that he really i _really_ /i cares about you." Kurt continued. "You should answer his texts. You guys are both miserable not talking to each other."

"Is Kurt Hummel trying to be a match-maker?" Blaine quipped lightly.

"Oh, please. I'd rather wear Crocs for the rest of my life than to play Cupid for Mister-Bad-Pick-Up-Line," Kurt made a face. "Let's just say I don't like to see people unhappy."

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine stole a look at his house. He didn't want to go home yet, it was too gloomy and too depressing, but he had to. He had to be the one taking care of the family now. "I should probably go. Dad's probably worried."

"Oh, right." Kurt gave Blaine an affectionate pat on his shoulder. "Hang in there. Promise me you'll call if you need anything?"

"Yes, I will." Blaine got out of the car and closed the door behind him. "Thanks again, Kurt."

Kurt just smiled and gave him a wave as he drove off.

Blaine walked toward his house, but stopped at the front door. He felt horrible about not wanting to go home, but it was hard trying to be strong for both his father and himself. For the past week, it felt as though their roles had reversed, with Blaine being the parent and his father being the child that required comforting.

A crash from inside the house caught Blaine's attention. He took out his keys and quickly unlocked the front door, slamming it behind him as he ran into the living room.

"Dad, are you—" Blaine widened his eyes at the sight before him. The house looked like someone had come in and ransacked it, but Blaine knew that was not the case. A quick glance at the liquor cabinet confirmed that his father had decided to cope with his misery through alcohol.

"Leave me alone!"

"Dad, give me that." Blaine tried to wrest the bottle out of his father's hand but his father held tightly onto it. "You need to stop. This isn't helping."

"I said _leave me alone_!" The shove caught Blaine by surprise. He toppled backwards and tripped over the coffee table, crashing into one of the desk lamps in the corner. "Why did she have to leave me? Why?"

Blaine hissed in pain when he put too much weigh on one hand. He lifted up his hand and saw blood from where he must had cut himself on the shards from the broken lamp. He tried to get up and winced at a throbbing pain at shoulder.

"Dad, please just—"

" _Shut up_!" Blaine ducked just in time to avoid the vase that came hurtling in his direction. He put up his arms to shield himself when his father reached for the bottle and flung it at him. "Get out! I don't want to see you! _Get the fuck out_!"

Blaine was not quite sure how he managed to keep his emotions in check until he fled from the house, but by the time he arrived at Sebastian's doorstep, he was on the verge of a breakdown.

(TBC)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most difficult chapter to write because a lot of very bad things happened to several people here. We're now 2 chapters away from finish, and I do intend on finishing this fic. The next chapter will mark the beginning of the climax, with this chapter being the catalyst. Once again, thank you for staying with this fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is actually my favorite so far. Also, I have a Tumblr where I post updates to my Seblaine fics that are WIP, Seblaine fan arts, as well as Seblaine drabbles. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks.

Chapter 14

 _“I miss the part, when we were moving forward now_ _._  
But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love.  
Just know I'll never tell,  
And when you're on your way down,  
And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again.  
We speak in different voices,  
When fighting with the ones we've loved.  
We speak in different voices,  
Why can't we say what we're thinking of?”

-       _Voices (Saosin)_

 

“Your dad did this to you?”  Blaine hissed in pain as Sebastian cleaned the cuts on his palm.  “Sorry, should’ve warned you.”

“It’s okay.”  Blaine rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his other hand, they felt swollen and raw after the crying he had done earlier.  He watched Sebastian silently as hewrapped his hand in bandages.  “Yeah, he got drunk.”

“He got drunk and attacked you?”  said Sebastian, narrowing his eyes.

“No, it’s not like that,” Blaine bit his lip, feeling frustrated.  “I tried to pry the liquor away from him and he got mad.”

“Right, so like I said, he _attacked_ you.”  Sebastian was gripping the bottle of rubbing alcohol so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“Sebastian—“

“He did, Blaine.  I don’t care what the reason was, your own dad attacked you and hurt you.”  Sebastian reached over and gripped Blaine’s chin gently as he turned Blaine’s face to the side. 

“My face is fine, Sebastian.”

“Anywhere else?”  Blaine could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him, it simply would not do to lie.

“My back, near my shoulder.  I--I hit something when I fell,” Blaine admitted.

“Turn around, let me take a look.”  Sebastian lifted up the hem of Blaine’s shirt and pulled it over his head.  He ran his fingers lightly over one spot.  “Is it here?”

“Yeah.”  Blaine flinched.  “Is it bruised?”

“There’s going to be one there later.”  Sebastian’s hand felt warm on Blaine’s skin. _Comforting_. “Let me get you an icepack.”

“Wait!”  Blaine turned around to grasp Sebastian’s hand before the latter got up.  “Can I—can I say something first?”

“Okay.”  Sebastian nodded and sat back down onto the sofa.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.” Blaine looked down at their joined hands.  He had not realized how much he missed those touches until now.  “I felt guilty about mom and I think—I think being with you reminded me of it.”

“What do you mean?”  Sebastian’s expression was a mixed of hurt and confusion.

“No, I don’t mean you!”  Blaine shook his head, feeling a bit frustrated with himself for not being able to explain properly.  “I was with you when mom—when mom got worse.   I know it isn’t right but for a while I kept associating us to that.”

“For a while?”  Blaine looked up and met Sebastian’s eyes.  “Does that mean you don’t anymore?”

“I realized something today.” Blaine answered softly.  “I shouldn’t push away the one person who cares about me, whom I—well, also care for, like, a lot.”

Blaine waited anxiously while Sebastian considered him, his lips slightly parted.

“You weren’t in the wrong, Blaine.  You were grieving, it’s what people do.” Sebastian spoke up finally.  “But I’m glad we’re finally talking.”

“So am I.”

Blaine gave Sebastian’s hand a small squeeze.  He watched quietly when Sebastian raised up their joined hands and placed several light kisses on Blaine’s knuckles.  Blaine’s eyes fluttered close at the sensation.

“Is this okay?”  Blaine could detect a slight tremor in Sebastian’s voice.  He opened his eyes and found Sebastian’s face inches from his own.

“Yeah.”  Blaine replied and closed the distance between them.

One kiss turned into many, and soon they were up from the sofa and stumbling their way up the stairs, almost tripping over the last step as they found their way into Sebastian’s bedroom and tumbled onto the bed.

Blaine surged forward and pressed Sebastiandown onto the mattress, stripping them of their clothing and kissed every inch of the body that he could reach.  It was almost like the first time again, when the sense of urgency and desperation seemed to overshadow everything else.  Blaine was not sure what was it that he needed, but he did know that he could find what he needed at that moment in Sebastian.

Blaine gripped Sebastian’s wrists tightly as he sank down onto Sebastian, studying his expression as Blaine maintained eye contact.  He continued to hold Sebastian’swrists down on either side of his head as he started a rhythm and moved himself up and down in a slow rocking motion.  Control was what Blaine needed at the moment, because it had been so long since he had control over anything; and if Sebastian was willing to let him to do as he pleased, then Blaine would gladly accept it.

After all these times, this was the first time that Blaine really had a good close look at Sebastian during this intimate moment. Sebastian’s breathing was labored, his cheeks slightly flushed and his hair damp with sweat as he tried to hold off his orgasm.  Blaine leaned forward to capture Sebastian’s lips in a heated kiss of tongues and clacking teeth and let go of his wrists.  He felt a hand cupping the back of his neck as Sebastian deepened the kiss, while Blaine maintained the speed of his motion.

When the orgasm hit him, Blaine had a sudden thought that perhaps, just perhaps, he might be a little in love with Sebastian.

******

“Can I ask you something?” 

Blaine turned to him with a smile. “Sure, I guess.”

“When we were at the funeral—“ Sebastian propped himself up on one arm and gazed down at Blaine.  “There was a storm approaching and then it just suddenly disappeared.  Right after that, your nose started bleeding.  Did you—was that _you?”_

Of all the questions Blaine expected Sebastian to ask, this was not one of them.

“I don’t know, maybe?”  Blaine found himself staring at a spot behind Sebastian, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“Blaine, you can’t do stuff like that.”  Sebastian shifted so that he was in Blaine’s line of vision again. 

“It was my mother’s funeral; I can damn well do as I please!” Anger flared up inside Blaine.  How dared Sebastian tell him what to do?

“That’s not what I meant.” Sebastian shook his head.  “It’s dangerous.  You got a nosebleed.”

“So?” Blaine spat out as he struggled to sit up and pull on his clothes.  “What is it to you?”

“Dammit, Blaine.  Stop that!” Sebastian reached out and gripped Blaine by the wrist, stopping him in mid-motion.  “I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Why?”

“Because I—Look, if there’s a way I can change everything, I would.” Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  “I’m sorry what I said came out the wrong way.  It’s just—just please promise me you won’t over-exert yourself, all right?”

“I still don’t understand why you’d care.” Blaine mumbled.  “I never understand why you went out of your way to help me.”

Sebastian was quiet for a few seconds, causing Blaine’s heart to speed up in worry. Had he gone too far?

“Because I’m selfish.” Sebastian’s voice was soft, but Blaine could hear the underlying emotions beneath it.  “And I want you to be around for a very long time. With me.”

Guilt flooded into him, replacing the barely spent anger. He had lashed out at the wrong person, the one person who definitely did not deserve it.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  Blaine sat back down onto the bed.

“You can yell at me all you want if it makes you feel better.”  A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Blaine’s waist as Sebastian rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Who are you and what have you done with the sarcastic and raunchy Sebastian that I know?”  Blaine turned, with a raised brow.

“Sebastian Smythe is more complex than you think.” There was a smile on Sebastian’s face.  “I’m full of surprises, don’t you know?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Blaine returned his smile.

Things might be okay after all.

******

School had been a daze ever since Blaine’s mother passed away.  Sometimes, he felt as though he was just going through with the motion, going from class to class and then going home when it was all over.  He didn’t hate it, nor did he like it; but school did help him take his mind off most things.

The final school bell had just rang when it happened.

“Hey, Anderson!”  Someone whistled at him.  There were murmurs and laughs in the hallway as another person called Blaine’s name.

 _What_ _’_ _s going on here?_   Blaine finally looked up and saw one of the jocks holding up his cell phone.

“Who would’ve thought preppy boy here likes it up the ass?”  There was a roar or laughter followed by more insults being thrown.

The implication made Blaine recoiled in horror.  There were a million questions racing through his mind.  There was no way these people would know he was gay, surely these jocks were just trolling him.  Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see several Glee members looking at him with worries and concern.

Blaine’s pocket vibrated and he pulled out the cell quickly. There was a media message from a number he didn’t recognize.  He clicked on download and when it was completed, Blaine realized it was a video clip.  Against his better judgment, he pressed “play” and immediately recognized the setting as Sebastian’s living room.  As the video progressed, Blaine realized it was the recording he did during the last piano lesson at Sebastian’s house.

 _Oh my God, no._   Blaine could feel his face drain of color as he watched the video play out.  He couldn’t hear the sounds because of the commotion in the hallway, but Blaine was sure there was sound in the video because he recorded it. 

He recorded the whole thing.

 _I didn’t stop the tape. Oh, my God, I didn’t stop the tape._ While the video didn’t show everything, it showed enough for the viewer to know what was going on. Bile raised in his throat and his legs felt weak, he took a stumbling step backward.

 _I_ _’_ _m in a very bad dream.  Wake up, Blaine.  Wake up!_   But Blaine knew this was real.  Digging into his backpack, he quickly pulled out his camcorder to check where he had the memory card and found it empty.

“You got a bright future in gay porn, Anderson!”  There was another series of laughter. 

The jeers continued as Blaine turned and began to run through the crowd, stumbling as someone shoved him hard in the chest.  Blaine managed to regain his balance at the last minute and prevented himself from crashing head first into the door.  He pushed the doors open as hard as he could and ran, not stopping until he was at the front door of his house.

******

“Blaine!  Is that you?”  His father called out.  “Get in here this minute!”

His father sounded sober, but there was blatant anger and distress in his voice.    Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Blaine walked into the living room and saw his father sitting at the sofa with what appeared to be a DVD and a note in his hand.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?”  His father slammed the DVD onto the coffee table.

“Is- is what?”  Maybe the DVD was something else, Blaine desperately hope that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Is this what you’ve been doing with the Smythe boy?”  His father was trembling in anger.  “Are you whoring yourself out to him? Is this how you have the money to pay the household bills?”

“No!  Dad, I’d never—“

“Then how do you explain this?” His father roared.  “We didn’t raise you to be a whore.  Is this how you repay us?  This is child pornography, Blaine!  We taught you better than this!”

“Dad, please let me explain.”  Blaine was pleading by this point.  He had to clear this up.   “I was giving him piano lessons and—“

“This is piano lessons?”  For a moment, his father looked as though he was going to stand up.  “You let him fuck you and paid you for it!” 

“That is not true!” Blaine could hear his own voice rising in anger.  “We were dating, Dad!  And we—“

“Is that what you kids call it these days?”  His father let out a bitter laugh.  “Well I got news for you, Blaine.  This is called prostitution.  You’re nothing but a dirty slut!  I fucking swear, if I had known that you’re going to turn out this way, I would’ve raised Cooper instead!”

“Coo—Cooper?”  It was the name on the adoption paper, the brother that Blaine never met.

“Your older brother, whom we gave up for adoption because we were too young!” His father’s face twisted in rage.  “Had I known—had I known this will happen, I would’ve rather raised your brother and never had you!”

It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him.  This was his own father saying those words to him, wishing that he was never born.  Those words hurt more than all the insults and shoves in the locker, they hurt more than the cuts and bruises he had suffered from falling off his bike.  If words could break bones, these words would’ve shattered every bone in Blaine’s body.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  His father yelled.

“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment to you.”  In spite of the calmness in those words, Blaine could feel his heart breaking.

Blaine’s vision blurred before him and he blinked away the tears that threatened to overflow.  No, he was done crying.  If his father hated him that much, then he would make himself scarce.  Without further words, he pushed open the backdoor and stepped into the backyard and took off into the sky.

******

It was cold at such altitude, but that was the last thing Blaine cared about.  He needed to be alone, because it was quite apparent that this was going to be the way it was for him.

Things never turned out well, no matter what he did.

He knew he had to get away from people, because the rage that had threatened to bubble over had to be released elsewhere, where no one would get hurt.  The sky was the only place where Blaine could truly be alone.

It was sad, really.

Blaine could feel another burst of energy running through him as he sent the clouds swirling around him.  There was lightning and rain everywhere, perhaps even a bit of hail, he wasn’t sure.  What Blaine was certain about was that he knew he caused all this.  He knew that he possess the power to control more things that anyone could imagine.

It was ironic that he could control a lot of things except for what really mattered to him.

“Blaine!”  Sebastian’s voice seemed out of place here, but there he was before him.

“What are you doing here?”  Blaine did not want to see anyone right now, even if this was Sebastian.  “How did you find me?”

Sebastian, the very same person that his own father accused him of whoring himself out to.

“I have a really bad headache and then my nose started bleeding.”  The concern and worries were evident in Sebastian’s voice.  “I just knew something’s wrong.  I knew it was you and I--I don’t know, I just somehow find you here.”

“Get out of here, Sebastian,” said Blaine blandly.

“No!  Not until you come with me.” Sebastian was adamant.  “It’s dangerous up here.  This—this lightning storm, you don’t want to get struck by it.”

“Leave me alone, Sebastian!”  Blaine hadn’t meant to yell, but seeing Sebastian right now really hurt.  “I don’t need your help!”

“I heard about what happened at school.  Ignore them!”  Sebastian tried to come closer and teeter a little as he struggled to maintain his levitation.  “Come on, Blaine!  They’re not worth it.”

“How would you know about bullying?”  Blaine shot back.  “You never had to go through what I’ve been through.  You will never understand!  Do you think you can just waltz in and save me like a knight in shining armour?  It will never work that way, Sebastian.  Things will never be right!  Everyone always leaves at the end!”

“I won’t!”  Sebastian tried to get closer and Blaine backed away further.  “We can talk about this back at my house.”

“What, so that you can fuck me again?”  Sebastian flinched as though he had been hit.  “You know what my own dad said about me?  He said I whored myself out to you.  Is that what I am to you?”

“You know that’s not true.” Sebastian pressed his lips in a thin line.  “This is your anger talking, you don’t mean it and you know I care about you more than anything in this world.”

“Just go away, Sebastian!”

“No, I won’t!  I’m not going to let you stay up here and get hurt.”  Sebastian extended his hand.  “Please Blaine, please trust me.”

“I said _leave me alone_!”

There was a flash of lightning and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  Blaine thought he saw Sebastian putting up his arms in a defensive gesture but he couldn’t be sure.  Because the next thing he saw, Sebastian was falling.

(TBC)  


End file.
